


Mistakes and Memories

by EmrysBeard



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt!newt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard
Summary: When Newt's adventure in America came to dramatic close, the magizoologist made plans to go home and spend some time with his brother. Unfortunately, even the best made plans often end in disaster, especially when Grindlewald becomes involved. While on the ship home, Newt is unwillingly pulled into a dangerous game: Just how long is Dumbledore willing to sit by and do nothing while Gellert demands recompense for years spent trying to dream alone?Written with wizard-with-a-newtcase





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'd like to thank my wonderful coauthor Wizard-with-a-newtcase (check out their Tumblr!) for helping me write this story :) we wrote it fifty fifty, so half of everything you read is there's! I hope you enjoy, it's quite a journey.

Time spent as Percival Graves proved to be very interesting to Gellert Grindelwald. It gave him a chance to see into the minds of some of the most powerful witches and wizards in America, it gave him a chance to know just how to interact with these politicians, and how to play into their every whim. It also gave him a chance to meet Newton Scamander. This was perhaps the most important moment of all of Grindelwald's time in the American Ministry.

“You're an interesting man, Mister Scamander.”

These were Grindelwald's first words uttered when the lanky, freckled young man was pushed into the chair on the other side of Grave’s large desk. With one wave of Grindelwald's hand, the security officers closed the door, leaving Newt and Grindelwald alone.

“It seems,” Grindelwald went on, looking up from the file and making a point to meet Newt’s eyes. “That this isn't the first time you've almost exposed our world with your beasts… Look at me Mister Scamander, I don't trust a man with a shifting gaze.”

When Newt’s eyes continued to roam nervously, Grindelwald flicked his fingers, effectively immobilizing Newt’s chin so that their eyes could meet. Newt’s eyes remained dangerously seeking and searching as they always had, the seriousness of the situation not touching him since he knew he was innocent.

“Tell me, what makes Albus Dumbledore so fond of you?” Grindelwald leaned his elbows on the table, making sure he didn’t miss any look or shift in Newt's eyes. Newt simply gazed down since his face couldn’t move.

He swallowed hard, “I really couldn’t say. What’s he to you, anyways? This has nothing to do with him, if that’s what you’re insinuating,” Newt looked “Graves” dead in the eye, unafraid to defend his close friend and teacher if need be.

This man before him was nothing like the man Theseus had told stories of or described in any way, perhaps Newt even thought it sad they had to meet this way. Percival was the man he had heard of at Christmas dinners. Percivsl had been described as caring and charming in work places and had always had his brother’s back, but perhaps Graves is a different person. In office and in uniform, maybe Percival goes away and leaves behind only the fierce Auror his brother admired so much. Newt knew his brother though, and had a hard time believing that Theseus could idolize someone who acted so coldly to someone not yet proved guilty.

“This could have everything to do with him, Mister Scamander,” Grindelwald murmured, his voice satiny, smooth, and yet cold as ice. “You don't seem particularly sorry about your creatures terrorizing the nomaj community, muggles as you call them. You didn't seem particularly sorry in the past either. And yet Albus Dumbledore argued on your behalf, on your creatures’ behalf. One could almost assume he agreed with your choices. I suppose we shouldn't be all that surprised though, hm, knowing his background, knowing his involvement with the infamous Gellert Grindelwald. Perhaps there's more to these… Rampages of your beasts in the muggle world than meets the eye?”

“None of my creatures pose threats to anyone. They listen to me, th-they aren’t dangerous! Anyone hurt in the past has been during a capture, or if the creature itself was being threatened. Please, Mr. Graves, you have to believe me. They wouldn’t hurt anyone, they can’t.” Newt tried to defend them desperately, looking down at the case near Grindelwald's ankle.

"As for Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald, their history is their business. Dumbledore is many things, but he is first and foremost kind; he’d never put a soul in danger if he didn’t deem it absolutely necessary.” The man across from Newt was testy. He was bitter and unpleasant, nothing desirable except for those eyes. So cruel and piercing, but ever so interested in everything Newt would do or say; not unlike many of his beasts.

Yes, that was it. Percival looked at him like a predator surrounding prey, the type that likes to play with it’s food first, or perhaps save it for later. The fact that they were alone in this room made Newt’s skin almost crawl. It was an off putting thing to be strapped down, held in place, and have no one else there to cut the intensity of the room. There was no reason, to Newt anyways, for a questioning under these circumstances to be this intense.

“Is that so?” Grindelwald murmured, tilting his head just slightly to the side, studying Newt closely once again. “You seem very eager to defend this professor in return. You two must have been very close. Unusual, for a student and a teacher. You also seem very eager to avoid my questions. Now, tell me, Mister Scamander, why haven’t you fixed your suitcase if you want to stop your beasts from escaping. I noticed that broken clasp. You aren’t the first one I’ve had in here that has believed in, oh what do they say, a few casualties to foster the greater good…”

“It isn’t exactly easy to fix a magical item, especially one built for concealment. I’ve just been travelling so much I suppose I put it on the backburner, that’s all. And don’t you go feeding those words into my mouth, I am not one of Grindelwald's fanatics. And nor is Dumbledore. Mr. Graves if you will go with me, I can take you into my case myself to prove to you I don’t harbour any creatures in there that are out for blood.” Newt could play his game too, deciding to keep his eyes locked on the slightly manic one’s of Graves.

His eyes didn’t match the rest of him; they had a fire. Everything else about the auror, or at least what Newt believed to be the auror, was nearly robotic. His straight back, perfectly combed hair, like someone trying too hard to be perfect, “I know you’re a fair, reasonable man. I trust my brother’s judge in character. Please you have to believe me about Dumbledore. And the Obscurial. You know as well as I do that none coming from outside of a host can do any sort of damage, especially to a muggle.”

“I have been inside your case, Mister Scamander, I took that liberty and found more than one creature that is illegal to possess in New York City. However, as you said, I am a very fair man. I do not punish people who are straightforward, nor do I harm those who have committed no crime. Unfortunately, despite your best efforts, you have committed several crimes. I know what your justice system is like in England. I won’t send you to Azkaban, Mister Scamander. Our system is far cleaner, far more efficient. I could simply have you killed. But I’m not going to do that. Instead, I’m going to ask you again. Why was Albus Dumbledore so eager to defend you? And why are you so eager in return? What does this man mean to you?”

With a flick of his wrist, a wisp of smoke appeared, Dumbledore’s face appearing in the middle. Grindelwald watched closely for Newt’s reaction, picking up each and every movement the man made.

Newt gaped for a fish out of water for a moment then simply closed his mouth. This wasn’t democracy, and this certainly wasn’t justice. This was blackmail, and if Newt truly wanted to prove his innocence and integrity, he wouldn’t fall through the fingers of some dirty Auror. Dumbledore’s face in this man’s image was lighter than it had any right to be, it made his former teacher out as something to be admired artificially, not for the brilliant mind and kind heart he possessed. Before Newt had the opportunity to change his mind about speaking, Grindelwald had whipped the image away as quickly as he summoned it, obviously quickly losing patience with the magizoologist.

As far as Grindelwald was concerned, it was clear from the look on Scamander’s face that for some bizarre reason the two men had been close to each other. It seemed Newt might even admire Albus. The thought of any sort of adoration being returned for this lanky boy made Grindelwald grind his teeth, and he pressed a button on his desk, summoning the two guards who hurried back into the room.

“Bring him to back to his cell with his comrades,” Grindelwald told the guards. “I won't be needing him again today, but do keep him safe. Our time isn't over yet.”

Killing Newt Scamander would be a waste of a wizard’s life, Grindelwald told himself, and besides, this handsome young man was of much more use alive than dead. Grindelwald stood by his earlier statement. Newt Scamander was a very interesting man. Of particular interest was his clearly close relationship with Albus Dumbledore. Yes, Newton Scamander could prove to be most useful indeed, whether that was now, or sometime in the future to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all :-) Here’s another chapter, hope you enjoy!

_ Two weeks later _

It felt nice to walk into the ministry building not in custody. It was also nice to know things were going to be okay here and that since New York City moved so fast, they forgot quickly about the wanted posters of Newt Scamander. The big shiny clock was teetering between green and yellow margins rather than being slammed to the end of the red spectrum like it had during the whole Grindelwald fiasco. 

The way to Graves’ office was a short one since the man liked to be at the forefront of everything going on in the ministry. Newt knocked on the doorway of the rich mahogany laced office. The door being cracked open made the environment inviting, much more so than the grey cement room he was interrogated in.

Newt didn’t wait for an answer before going in, “Mr. Graves! I’m so happy they found you. Oh goodness, well don’t you look like the devil… I’m sorry, that was rude! Y-you look fine, you look...alive.” He made himself shut up before he embarrassed himself further, instead opting to present a paper bag to him. “I brought some treats. They’re a get well soon present. I also tucked some hippogriff feathers and a few mooncalf nail clippings in a jar just for good luck and such.” 

The poor awkward man just held the bag out and looked at the ground, face twitching like he was deciding whether to smile or not as he waited to be yelled at and kicked out. 

“Oh, thank you Newt,” the director’s smile was honestly quite relieved and kind as he reached out to take the bag. Percival had been released from the hospital two days ago, and his first request had been to get back into his old office and get things straightened up. Percival was first and foremost a man of his work, rather like Newt, yet Percival felt sort of small and almost out of place in his grandiose, plush office. This atmosphere had once suited him well, but during his time with Grindelwald Percival had lost nearly half his weight, and his hands shook slightly, though that had been mostly resolved in the hospital.

“I appreciate the gift very much. I’m told I might still be in that madman’s clutches if it wasn’t for you, Newt. The stories your brother told me must be true, you seem very kind and well intentioned,” Percival smiled, motioning for the other man to sit in the chair across from him. “You need to be just as careful as I do during these next few weeks, though. With Grindelwald's recent escape, everyone involved must be on their toes. I’m told you may be heading back to England, is that true?”

Newt put up both his hands to wave off the offer of a seat, “You’re welcome, Percy. Can I call you Percy? Anyways, I’m sure I’ll be fine.  I’ll only be in England for a day before I’m off to Paris. You’ll learn very quickly it doesn’t matter how careful I am, there isn’t a hole Newton Artemis Fido Scamander can’t dig himself into!”

          He instead leaned against the edge of Graves’ desk, watching the slightly pitiful man before him. He was much smaller and weaker than in Theseus’ tellings or Grindelwalds’ depiction, however Newt supposed torture will do that to someone, “But are you alright? I’m not sure it’s the best idea to be here like a sitting duck. He got you like this last time. At least I’ll be gone tomorrow. Theseus won’t forgive me if he knows I didn’t make sure you were alright. I could leave a murtlap or something for you, they’re vicious little things!”

      Newt often did this; combated his worry with light jokes or entirely changed the subject. In this case, it turned the Brit’s stomach to see Graves’ sunken eyes, hollow cheeks, shaking hands, and all the bandages and bruises that came with  it. But his eyes were entirely different now. Albeit broken, but they didn’t have that ugly iceberg feel; they weren’t like fire as Grindelwalds’ had been, but instead a steady burn to push forward. To move on and protect anyone and everyone he could; the look was passionate, not manic.

“I’ll be alright, I promise. I’ve increased the wards on my office, and I’ll be traveling by floo only for a couple of weeks, just until he’s caught again. Will you be seeing your brother in England? You’ll have to tell him hello for me. He’s said many good things about you Newt. I hope that there is time in the future for us to meet again. But really, do be careful on your journey. While Grindelwald had me he… Mentioned you. Stay safe, alright? He’s a powerful wizard, don’t underestimate him. He will let nothing stand in his way, and he doesn’t take no for an answer. Promise me you’ll contact me when you get to England?” Graves searched Newt’s eyes, silently demanding for Newt to agree. The way the dark wizard had talked of the magizoologist (albeit briefly) had sent shivers down Grave’s spine. It was a strange fascination that Grindelwald had with the redhead, and it sent off alarm bells in Graves’ well trained, auror mind.

   Newt nodded along with his words, simply accepting the concern and tucking it away for later to worry about, “Well… alright. Thank you for the warning. I’d ask what he said but I’m sure you don’t want to discuss anything about your… time with him right now. Though please feel free to contact me if you need someone with a little distance to talk to about all that stuff,” Newt stood and extending his hand to Percival to shake. The poor man looked like he had to fight a war just to stay sitting upright at the moment, and Newt would be damned if he would be the reason he had to stay here late to finish work.

    Deep down Newt didn’t really want to know the things Grindelwald did, his curiosity losing over once to his fears. His boat left early the next morning and he’d be in London to see Dumbledore before lunch time. 

       “I promise to send a letter whenever I get to London. Oh, and I’ll tell Theseus you said hello! He was worried sick, very upset he couldn’t come to see you. Please stay safe, Auror. And eat everything in that bag, you’re far too thin.” 

       “Thank you, Newt,” Graves chuckled softly, nodding. “Don't be a stranger.”

     Graves reached out a slightly quivering hand to shake Newt’s, offering him a wane smile. It was better Newt didn't know the sort of language, sort of tone, Grindelwald used when discussing the magizoologist. It would simply upset the boy for no reason, and so with a firm shake of Newt’s hand, he sent the redhead on his way, never realizing that Newt would never make it safely to England, let alone to seeing his brother.

****

        The docks of New York were always crowded with people, most of whom were saying hello to loved ones. Newt, however, was saying goodbye. Tina’s arms around him surprised Newt, but he dropped his case to hug her back, having to squat a little to be at a good height for it. Whenever he let go, the redhead took the time to smile and  squeeze her shoulder, “I’ll send a copy of my book when it’s out. Specially signed just for my Goldstein girls.”

   “Alright. Be safe, and if you get in trouble again don’t come calling me to help you!” She scolded with a  pointed finger. The both of them laughed for a moment before Newt lifted his case, took her hand to kiss it, and turned to leave. He waved on the loading dock.

   “Keep Percival in line for me! My brother will have my head if that man gets into trouble again!” He didn’t wait for a reply before turning away. No matter how long or short he was friends with someone, he still hated goodbyes. That’s why he never said it. 

     Tina watched with a melancholy smile as Newt turned, the brightly clothed man stumbling through the crowds towards the boat, apologizing here and there when he clumsily bumped into anyone. Once he had handed his tickets over and was on deck, he planned to head towards his cabin, however one of the sailors, a tall man with broad shoulders, pulled him aside.

     “Mandatory security check,” the man spoke, nodding towards Newt’s case. “What's in there?”

   Newt gasped when he was tugged over, eyes shifty and on the ground as they always were. The man before him didn’t frighten him, considering Newt believed him to be a muggle. Newt drew his case from behind his leg, lifting it to set up on a bench. 

 

“Just travel things. Clothes, a good read or two, some sudoku,” the wizard flicked the muggle safe switch before opening it up, his rumbled striped pajamas sitting on top and other odds and ends thrown in it.

      He grinned up at the “Security guard”, trying to be sweet, “I know we can only have 6 oz bottles and my 8 oz toothpaste is in here, but there’s a jammie dodger in it for you if you don’t tattle, it’s mostly empty anyways.” Newt winks, hoping he’s got some Hufflepuff charm tucked away still, despite his horrid social skills.

       The security guard glanced at the case suspiciously, and then nodded once.

       “Alright, looks alright to me. Here, may I see your ticket? Ah, I see. Alright. I can show you to your room. It's right this way,” the man nodded for Newt to follow him through a large wooden door and down a hallway with very few people. They made a left, and then dutifully arrived at Newt’s room. The man took a skeleton key from his belt and opened the room up, standing aside so that Newt could enter.

     “I hope you'll be most comfortable,” the man smiled, yet something about it was off, somehow it almost a chilling smile. This was made all the more odd when the man entered the room after him, and alarm bells went off when the man shut the door. Newt wasn't given another moment to think, for the man muttered something under his breath, and then Newt’s world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I was MIA for a very long time... Sorry about that. Life has been crazy, but don't worry. Wizard-with-a-newtcase and I have actually finished this story and now it's just a matter of posting it. (ie don't worry, this fic will not be abandoned, I promise)

 Cold. That was the first thing Newt thought of when he felt the world come back to him. The second was a mix of nausea that was familiar with apparating and the sense of sheer dullness surrounding him. He felt his pocket for his wand, and when he couldn’t move his hand was really when alarms went off for him.

    Like someone coming up for air, Newt snapped. Newt gasped and looked around, trying to strain against the magical bonds holding him in place, “H-hello? Hey! I’ll have you know this is incredibly rude!” The man whined and grunted as nothing seemed to work as far as getting himself free.

      Wherever Newt was lurched suddenly, and there was a soft groan of something almost like an engine, and that's when it became clear that somehow he had ended up in the bowels of a ship in a tiny, dark room. The room was devoid of much of any furniture, although Newt’s case was placed on the other side of the room next to a metal chair, which was bolted to the ground. All was silent for a moment, and then movement caught at the periphery of his vision.

       “Good morning, Mister Scamander,” the voice was a soft purr, a warm whisper into his right ear. Something brushed against the back of his neck, sending frightened and unnerved shivers down Newt’s spine. There was a shifting of movement, and then the man beside him stood abruptly, walking directly into his line of sight, and kneeling before him with a sneer.

       The shock of blonde hair was clear even in this dark, dull lighting. Somehow, Newt had ended up in the clutches of Grindelwald. The man had a small, almost mocking smile on his face, and he knelt before Newt, hesitating before reaching out the back of his knuckles to brush Newt’s red bangs out of his eyes.

        “Did you miss me?” He murmured, Grindelwald's knuckles a ghost of a touch against Newt’s cheek as he retracted his hand to simply continue smirking at the younger man.

  Newt didn’t flinch away like perhaps Grindelwald was used to with people. Newt had spent enough years with creatures and beasts to know to stand his ground in the face of a predator. This didn’t change the fact that he was indeed scared, perhaps terrified, and equally confused,

    “Grindelwald… You know, you could’ve just sent an owl if you wanted to say hello. There’s no need for all this drama,” he retorted. The ginger watched the other man closely, but it was hard for the anxiety of the situation not to take over and send him gazing at the floor as he always did when he was nervous. “What is it you want? I’m sure catching up over a cuppa isn’t your intention…”

    “Hardly,” Grindelwald chuckled softly, standing.  “Although, if you decide you want to go about this civilly, I think a warm cup of tea would be in order. Camomile, Earl Grey, or Green tea?” 

     Grindelwald continued to speak in a  purr, raising his eyebrows as if genuinely curious in Newt’s answer. With a wave of his wand, Grindelwald smiled somewhere between mockingly and nearly warmly, reaching an arm down to Newt.

     “Don't bother with the door, it's locked. Just for safety’s sake, of course. We can't have your creatures escaping on the boat, now can we? Come, stand, Mister Scamander. I can be quite reasonable. Now, what type of tea?” With another wave of his wand, Grindelwald watched as a table and chairs appeared, a flickering candle appearing in the center of the table, which was laden with tea cakes, a teapot, and tea cups. Grindelwald sat, and motioned for Newt to join him, adding, “Come, Mister Scamander. I have a proposition to discuss with you. You were in the war, correct? You worked with dragons? Marvelous creatures, so powerful.”

    Newt looked him up and down, taking the long way around the room to get to the table rather than b-line for it.  He looked at his case, hoping that the dark wizard hadn’t gone inside at all. Now was his time to get to play hero, not that he wanted to. He sat and readjusted his chair, clearing his throat, “The war…. Yes,  unfortunately I had to participate. If you suggest that I help you with your mission by offering my creatures or expertise then you’re just as insane as they say you are. I don’t want anything from you; no favours, no deals. You picked the wrong man to try and coerce into assisting you, terribly sorry.”

    He didn’t care what Grindelwald offered. Scamander’s curious nature did lead him to want answers though, wondering why he did what he had done to Graves. But a lot of things did make sense now, like the questions that he’d asked in the interrogation. Or the infatuation with Dumbledore. Cocking his head to the side, Newt murmured, “A little birdie told me you were very interested in me, sorry to disappoint.” 

       “Oh, I wouldn't say you've disappointment me, yet,” Grindelwald also tilted his head, looking Newt up and down, once again a predator examining his prey. “I know a lot of things about you Newt. I read your file, I know you care very much for your beasts. That is why I don't understand you. You care so much for these creatures, and yet you stand by while muggles destroy their worlds. You have a pair of Graphorns inside your case. Most incredible, I thought muggles had driven them to extinction… If you care for these creatures so much, how can you stand by and let the muggles destroy their worlds? Haven't you ever thought, Newt, that perhaps you could fight back? Do you really think that you're going to change the world by writing a book?”

      Grindelwald pouted slightly at this last statement, his voice chastising Newt almost as if he was talking to a child.

   Newt drew in a deep, annoyed breath, “As a matter of fact, yes I do. It only takes one thing to get someone passionate and interested in something. If I can do that to those reading my book it’s enough for me.” He finishes with a haughty little shrug, “I don’t have to explain it to you. I’m not an extremist, I don’t need to throw a fit and force people to see things my way to make a difference. Unlike some people.”

   He didn’t take the tea cup set in front of him, instead sitting back and folding his hands in his lap, “Muggles aren’t meant to understand our world, I can’t find it in me to be angry at ignorance. You wouldn’t punish a baby for knocking over a glass. You just clean it up and keep the glasses from their reach.”

   Grindelwald didn’t deserve to understand, but Newt pitied him. He felt bad that he couldn’t see the hurt and chaos he was causing, but mostly he pitied him because the man actually thought he was helping the world

     Grindelwald sighed and shook his head, having very similar thoughts about Newt’s outlook on life. After a moment, his eyes hardened.

    “I can see why Albus liked you. He always did have a soft spot for outcasts, for underdogs. I asked you before, but now I'm going to ask you again. What was the nature of your relationship with Albus Dumbledore? Why did he argue for you? Why did he care about you?” Grindelwald stood, marching over to Newt, disdain clear in his voice. In a split second he had Newt’s chin in his hand, turning his head this way and that before releasing him. “And you, you're heading back to England. Why? You had a letter in your case. You're visiting him, aren't you?”

     Newt tore his face away from Grindelwald's hand, eyebrows knitting together, “Albus Dumbledore happens to be my close friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Whatever happened between you two is your own fault, it happened because of your mistakes. I don’t know why he likes me so much, but whatever idea you’ve cooked up isn’t true. He simply values kindness,” he finished. The man before him was so close he could smell him, and the way he looked at Newt was a purely horrific sight.

   Lucky for Newt, he worked best with things that were far from human. What made this difficult is the fact that despite how he looked, acted, and talked Gellert Grindelwald was still a man. Still a human being, and quite clearly driven by emotions. When the dark wizard snarled in his face, Newt didn’t flinch, “You can’t make me admit to anything. I’m not any kind of soldier or war hero, but I’m a good friend. And because of that there’s nothing you can do that would make me put someone I care about in danger.”

      “Hm, rather brave aren't you? Or perhaps that's just loyalty. Some would say they're both just as idiotic. Personally, I value loyalty, let's hope Albus is just as loyal, shall we?”

     Without warning, Grindelwald suddenly grabbed hold of Newt’s hair, yanking it back and taking a pair of scissors from his back pocket. In one swift movement, a part of Newt’s bangs were shorn from his head, coming away easily in Grindelwald's grasp. 

     “Pity you released the Thunderbird, however I'm sure there's something in your case that will do for an owl. Perhaps one of the occamys? They've grown a bit, I do hope one of them will manage the trip. If not, though, there are several replacements. Stand,” Grindelwald yanked Newt to his feet, handing over a small pouch with a golden G embroidered on it which he pushed to Newt’s chest. “Tie this to one of your beasts. We’re sending it to Albus as a surprise.”

  Newt drew in a sharp breath at the sudden rough movement, eyes wide when he saw the chunk of hair Grindelwald had. He stumbled over his awkward feet as he was yanked up, but clutched the bag thrusted into his hand, “You couldn’t use a wand for that? Not very magically superior of you….” 

     Being shoved toward his case made Newt trip and fall to his knees, and he shook his head when he stated, “No, you aren’t using one of my creatures for this…..what do you hope to accomplish? This won’t frighten him, he’s not some knight in shining armor.”

    He lifted the bag to look at it, feeling the small area of his hair that had been sheared off on his forehead. Newt turned away from his case, keeping it tucked behind him as he threw the bag across the floor, “No. I’m not going to let you do that to him.”

      “I knew you cared for him,” Grindelwald spat. “Albus has something of mine, and I want it back. If you won't help me willingly, there are other ways.”

    The man waves his arm, the table and tea disappearing. He then advanced on Newt, effectively cornering him. Pressing a hand to Newt’s chest, Grindelwald pushed his wand into the side of Newt’s neck, his eyes flashing with anger. “I don't like to hurt another wizard, it is to be avoided. So, I'm going to ask once more. Tie this to one of your occamy, and send it to Albus.”

   The magizoologist thought about lifting a hand to push the wand away, but decided against it.

        “Why not wait until we’re in England to give it to him yourself? Why now?” He shivered when the wand pressed harder into his neck. “O-okay, please, just...can I write him a letter as well? Just to let him know I’m alive, that I’m okay. I don’t want you to make yourself into more of a villain here, Gellert.”

   Even now, at wand point, Newt tried his best to do what was kind and good for the other person. He couldn’t say he really cared all that much for what this man had done or even paid attention to the news most of the time, but he knew enough of Grindelwald's past to at least try and keep him from doing worse than he already had. 

        Newt picked up the small bag off the floor and held his hands up in defense, “Either I get to add a note as well or this isn’t going anywhere near one of my occamy,”

       “What a curious man you are, little lizard. You are my prisoner, and yet you attempt to assist me, if still on your own terms… I am beginning to understand why Albus saw something in you… You want to contact him yourself? You want him to know you're alive? Fine, you may write him a letter, but it will be on my terms.”

          There was a pause, and then Grindelwald lifted the hand on Newt’s chest, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small camera. The man tilted his head slightly, murmured something, and then with a click began recording as silver lightning bolts shot from his wand still pressed against Newt’s neck, watching with a grim frown as the red head crumpled to the floor.

   Newt curled in on himself on the floor, every muscle in his body tightening. He knew this feeling, had remembered it from the time in the subway and a few times from the war. It was like being thrown into a white hot fire. The only noise that could escape him was strangled and pathetic, all of him too tightly convulsed to scream or yell for help. His body writhed and he tried clawing at the ground, attempting to push himself away from the inescapable pain.

  Newt gasped deeply for a breath and trembled when the curse was lifted for only a moment. The release wasn’t enough to forget the pain before Grindelwald had him under it again.  He cried and balled his fists so tight he as sure his palms might be bleeding. Once the curse was lifted again, it felt like a bard being pulled out but oh so relieving that it was gone.

      He looked at the camera, not caring he had tears rushing down his face. He wasn’t afraid of his emotions or circumstances, but he knew it would hurt Albus to see him this way, “Go ahead. Torture me like you do the muggles, like you did to Percival Graves. I know you think you’re so big and terrifying, but you haven’t broken any of us. I’m not afraid of you...I feel for you. You poor, lonely, ignorant man.” There was no malice in his words. Newt didn’t have it in him to be anything but honest; many would argue it’s either his best trait or fatal flaw.

      “You'll learn, Newt Scamander. You will learn. I have found that, with time, any creature can be trained,” Grindelwald snarled, made all the more angry by Newt’s words, however he set down the camera, yanking Newt to his feet and pushing him into the metal chair. He then shoved Newt’s case into his lap along with a paper and pen.

     “Write,” Grindelwald snarled, glancing at Newt’s shaking hands. “If you can. Then get down there and bring me the occamy. It's going on a mission across the ocean, and you'd better tell it to survive or its siblings will simply be making the same journey until one of them does make it.”

     Grindelwald turned and worked at the film, transferring the moving picture to a piece of paper, making small glances at the trembling wizard, Grindelwald’s vision as red as the other man’s hair.

   Scamander took the paper and pen, flexing his fingers to steady them and stared at the small sheet for a moment before scribbling in his sloppy print, “I’ll be fine. Take care of the occamy, be diligent, and stay safe. Best regards, N.S.” 

   Once he was finished writing he swallowed thickly and rolled the parchment up tightly, tucking it into the small bag with his ginger locks. Newt set his case on the floor, watching Grindelwald carefully before he even began to open the tattered leather, “Don’t… please don’t come down. You’ll only upset them.” Newt asked cautiously, sticking one foot down into the case. Inside, he was welcomed by many creatures chattering and bounding towards him as he pushed through the small shed.

   Dougal and Pickett had particular interest in him, knowing immediately he wasn’t alright, but Newt ignored them to find his Occamy nest swiftly, “Hello, lovelies. I’m so sorry, but mum needs one of you,” He hissed when he was nipped at when he dove his hand in to fetch the one who was particularly bigger and healthier, “Alright, dear, it’s alright.” 

   The redhead cradled the creature close to his chest as he went back to the shed. Inside, before going up, he took the time to stroke the confused creature’s face and dote on it a moment, “I-I’m so sorry….you’ll be alright. I just need you to deliver something, then you’ll see your brothers and sisters again. I promise,” He almost didn’t believe himself, but Newt wiped his eyes and pulled himself up the ladder anyways. The sight of Gellert sent the occamy’s feathers into a ruffle and it began to make itself bigger, hissing at the dark wizard before it and it’s “mum”. Newt shushed the poor thing best he could, scratching under its chin.

    “Here, she’s a good girl. Please don’t touch her, I’ll handle tying it on….I-” Newt stopped mid way and had to stop his lip from trembling as he held her closer, “Please, don’t make me send her away. They’re just babies.” 

     It wasn’t exactly begging, but Newt was never beneath doing so for his creatures.

    “It's a beast, no matter what age it is, and beasts are not pets, no matter how you twist them to be. Magizoologist, you're nothing but a glorified pet owner, with your own private little petting zoo. There are far better uses for beasts than being lapdogs,” Grindelwald’s lip curled at the occamy’s frightened chortles as she curled closer to Newt’s chest. “Well, get on with it.”

     Gellert moved to step closer, but was driven back by the animal’s snarls and hisses. 

     “If this one refuses, there are others to choose from,” Grindelwald snarled. “Don't worry too much about your little snake, I'll be tracking it. I do want my message to reach Albus, so I'll be putting a protection on it. Now hurry up.” Grindelwald's hand inched toward his wand.

    Newt raised his hand to show there was no need for him to raise his wand yet. He took the baggie and the photographs, tying it securely around her neck quiet like a collar, “Good girl, there we are. It’s okay, shhh.”

     He eased her yips and cries by slipping a treat to her from his pocket, murmuring, “You’ll be safe. He’s going to take you outside and let you go, alright? Just follow him, he won’t touch you.” He looked at Grindelwald at the end of that to make sure Gellert understood how serious Newt was about him not laying a finger on any of his beasts.

    The occamy let out a soft noise, curling closer into Newt’s chest, however when he moved to let her go, she whimpered and squirmed away obediently, glancing over to Grindelwald with much hesitation. He ignored her clear reservations and cast a spell which secured Newt’s arms and legs again.

      “One can never be too safe,” Grindelwald spat. The occamy whined, but landed lightly on his shoulder. The man then marched out of the door, locking it again with his wand behind himself and casting a spell which effectively made the door invisible to muggles. He then marched out onto the deck, casting a spell so that the small animal would know where to go. 

      “If you care at all about dear Newt, you will arrive in England as fast as you are able. Now get going.” The little animal whined again, but her small wings flapped hard as she squirmed away, growing significantly in size as she arrived over the ocean, having much more room to stretch her wings and grow. Grindelwald watched until the creature disappeared over the horizon.

      “From me to you, my love,” Gallart snarled under his breath, before turning and heading back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter... (Poor Newt) Please comment and let us know what you think of the story! Also... How many of you have seen the new Fantastic Beasts trailer? Are you as hyped as I am? Because it looked pretty good....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter focuses on some old, and new, characters. I hope you enjoy!

   The crackling fireplace and radio wasn’t loud enough to cover the sound  of sheer pride and joy of those congratulating the esteemed professor. Many old students and current teachers were piled into the new headmaster’s office, all boozily chanting the Hogwart’s school anthem with raised glasses.

   When the song was finished Albus took a bow and sat on the edge of his desk, “Thank you, everyone, for this. This party was lovely and I’m truly lucky to have so many brilliant friends. Now I’m sad to say I do have to open school tomorrow, so perhaps now is best to call it a night.”

  “One more round for our new headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore!” Theseus blurted out, setting his empty glass of mulled mead aside to hoop and holler for Dumbledore, not stopping until the rest of the crowd died down. “We’re very proud of you, my friend. Seems like yesterday I was in this office and getting detention!”

   Albus chuckled and tilted his glass fondly to the Auror, “Thank you. Goodnight everyone, please feel free to show yourselves out.”

   As they all dispersed and one by one came to shake his hand, Albus felt simply on top of the world. Of course he knew he’d get the position, he wasn’t humble enough to truly think there was really any competition, but as the office emptied his new responsibility set in. Theseus was the last to approach him, skipping the hand shake and going straight for the hug. “I only wish I could’ve been a student when you sat in this office, professor. These students are incredibly lucky to have you.” 

  Dumbledore chuckled and patted the young man’s back, “Oh I doubt you wish to come back. I know your mum far too well for you to get away with much, Theseus. But yes, I am extraordinarily excited for this. I only wish Newt could’ve been here, but I understand why he didn’t come. Poor boy couldn’t ask for change from a vendor without turning beet red, much less attend a party.”

     Theseus opened his mouth to reply, when there was a shout and a woman ran into the room, glancing between the two before declaring, “Albus, you'll want to come outside. There's something in the sky, it looks to be an occamy. It's very large, and heading straight towards the school.”

      There was suddenly a scream from outside as the ground shook, and a look out the window revealed a panting, shaking occamy nearly the size of a dragon. The creature let out a pitiful, desperate cry, shivering again as she lowered her head, curling up into a ball and wailing again into the crisp night air.

       The door was pushed open, and young man dashed in, glancing around the room, panting as he demanded, “I don't know what that thing is outside, but it's huge and I think you'd better hurry, headmaster, people are beginning to panic, and I can see why. Is it a dragon?”

   Albus darted to his window, whistling when he saw the thing. Theseus had his wand drawn and at defense immediately, every bit a war hero now as ever.

“Well we must bring the poor thing inside, it’s freezing out there. Do you think she’ll want tea?” Albus teased, more excited than afraid of the situation.

   He went to grab his robe and wand, smacking Theseus wrist with a scowl as he saw him raise his wand, “You put that thing away, she hasn’t done anything. Come now, what kind of headmaster doesn’t welcome a guest?” Albus ignored how both Theseus and the young man who cast a warning stared at him.

   Trotting down the long flights of stairs, Dumbledore hummed and had a little bounce to his step. He did slow and become a tad more cautious when they stepped outside, however. He took his hands from his pocket to raise them, showing the creature he meant no harm, “You look like you’ve travelled far. Come to congratulate me?” He joked and stepped closer, only stopping when the Occamy groaned and cried at him. The parcel gleaming around its neck made Albus cork an eyebrow.

    “What’s that you’ve got there? Theseus, do you think you could find me a beatle or any sort of bug please?” The headmaster tried to step closer to see, but the large creature wouldn’t allow it. Instead he extracted the handkerchief from his pocket, transfiguring it into a small gravy boat, “There we are. When you get that bug for me, I want it in here, my boy.”

      Theseus hurried to do as he was told, quickly placing the bug inside the pot. The occamy followed the bug eagerly with her eyes, and once it was placed inside the gravy boat it took her all of two seconds to dive inside, devouring the bug instantly and crying out desperately for more. The sounds she made were incredibly despairing and melancholy for an occamy, her eyes searching Albus’. She then sniffed towards Theseus, staring directly at him as she cried out again.

    The auror plucked the bag that stuck out from the pot, raising an eyebrow at Albus, showing him the gleaming gold G on the front of the silky fabric. Albus felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach, and he went from nurturing and cooing at the terrified beast in his hand to  his face falling completely, with the exception of the fear in his eyes. He snatched the bag away and thrust the gravy boat and occamy to Theseus, “Everyone, inside now! Go to your dorms, go home, just get somewhere cozy and stay there. We have school in the morning!”

    He tried to appear with as much normalcy as possible, trying to smile and wave as he practically dragged Theseus back into his office. He held the bag up to stare at it, not yet wanting to confront what might be inside.

      “Auror Scamander, I do hope this goes on the official record for Gellert. The bastard better be sending me a congratulations right now.” When the Occamy poked and sniffed at the bag, whining, Dumbledore frowned more. “What if it’s cursed? It could be some sort of hex bag…”

        The occamy let out something close to a whining scream, nosing at the bag desperately, her stomach growling loudly as she whimpered.

       Theseus hesitated, before waving his wand in a zigzag pattern. He shook his head when he was done, proclaiming, “I don't sense any dark magic… But here, allow me. Unlike you, I don't have to be the headmaster in the morning.”

        The man took the bag from Dumbledore, taking a deep breath, and then reaching into the bag. His fingers curled around several folded up prices of paper, so he pulled them out, unfolding the first one, and then his stomach dropped. Suddenly, his ears were ringing, his vision so white that reality seemed to fade completely out of existence. He stumbled, grabbing for the edge of the desk to keep from tumbling to the ground. Once he'd recovered his balance, he licked his dry lips several times, mouth trying to form words. Finally he managed to snarl, face turning bright red as he continued to struggle to speak, managing only to form the words, “That… That bastard.”

       Albus grabbed the paper and bag from Theseus, dumping the contents onto his desk, The yellow parchment and hair was what he first grabbed, sifting the ginger-tawny brown locks in between his fingers. The note made an anger that he hadn’t known for a long time swell in his chest. He looked over the moving photographs, spreading them out on his desk, “Oh, Newton…..” He put a hand over his mouth, eyes hard and acutely focused for a moment before tearing away, diverting more attention to Theseus.

     “Here, sit down.” He guided the Auror to a chair, going to find the last of his mead to give the shaken man, “He says he’s alright. He’s alive, and that...that has to be enough for now. I’m so sorry, my boy….he’s obviously trying to get to me. This is my fault… I knew Newt was going to travel here. I should’ve told him to stay away.”

       “Why? I don't understand,” Theseus stammered, trying so desperately hard to keep his composure, but for the most part failing, his clasped hands shaking violently, “Why would Gellert Grindelwald want to… To get to you? Why would he use my…. Use Newt? What's going on? I… I can't just sit here, I have to do something! We have to do something. I… Why Newt? I heard the news of his capture and escape in America, and Newt’s involvement, but logically why would he go for Newt? I… We have to study these. Yes, I'll study these, find where they are. I can't sit here, have to take actions, have to do something… Have to find them, have to know what they are...”

     Theseus’ voice grew soft and desperate as he struggled to stand, struggled to breath, his shaking hands making a grab for the evidence, his emotions clearly controlling his thoughts as he stared at the moving photograph again and again, eyes flying over the picture, looking for any clue, any possibility. 

   “I have no idea. He didn’t even say what he wanted. He knows I don’t know where the Elder Wand is, so I’m as lost as you are,” Albus wished he could believe those words as much as he was confident saying them. It was true, he didn’t possess any knowledge of the Elder Wand, but he could take a few guesses as to what drove Gellert to go after Newt. Albus sat on the arm of Theseus’ chair, rubbing his back, “You’ll find him. I know you will. I’ll call in some favours here at the ministry, you should probably get other Ministry offices involved on the national level. I know you have ties in America, perhaps start there.”

      Dumbledore watched the photos as well, trying to decide if not being able to hear Newt crying was better or worse.  The magizoologist was probably worried sick about his Occamy as well, which never helped. He took the creature and guided it to curl up on a pillow by the fire before turning back to the auror and stating, “Theseus, you need to go home. Don’t look at these tonight, you’ll only get angrier and being angry won’t help you or Newt.”

    The headmaster picked up the photos and stuffed them back in the bag, glaring at the insignia on the front, “I don’t know how to apologise enough for this. I hope Newt finds it in his heart to forgive me….and you as well. I will do everything I can to help bring him home, I hope you know that.”

     “Of course I know that,” Theseus nodded, pale as he held the little bag in shaking hands. “I… I'll contact Graves, Percival, from MACUSA. I… I just don't understand what he would want with Newt.”

     The brave war hero was nearly always put together, yet right now he felt as if he'd fall apart any moment. He swallowed hard, trying to put two and two together, trying to find the answer to the question he'd just posed to Dumbledore. Theseus knew little of Dumbledore’s past, to tell the truth. Really, few knew just how close Dumbledore had once been to Grindelwald, and Theseus was baffled as to why Dumbledore would be apologizing for Newt’s capture, why Dumbledore would be asking for forgiveness.

      Albus simply nodded and stood, folding his arms in front of him, “Yes. good. Please keep me updated. I’ll be...well, I’ll be here. But I’ll take off if you need me. If Newton needs me.” He grabbed the Auror’s coat for him, holding it up so he could slip it on, “Floo call this Mr. Graves tonight, Newt should’ve arrived here sometime this morning so he can’t have been gone from America for long.”

   When Theseus slid his coat on, pulling it around himself with a shaky breath, Albus allowed the sadness he felt take over while no one was looking. His face fell and he rubbed his eyes while the other was turned around, but quickly recovered to open the floo for him, “Get rest. You can’t help your brother if you’re exhausted.”

*****

      Theseus stumbled when he arrived at his flat, grabbing at a chair to keep from falling. He immediately dashed over to his fireplace, calling for Percival, voice breaking when he called out, swallowing hard when there was a pause before Percival’s face finally appeared. Theseus' bottom lip almost trembled when he saw Percival smiling warmly, the sight so inappropriate compared to what was in Theseus’ heart at the moment.

   “Goodness, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. I know you brits can drink, but surely one party for a teacher isn’t enough to have you calling me like some schoolgirl,” He teased, but it didn’t last long when he saw the other man shake and bite his lip, “Theseus, what’s wrong? You look ill. Did something happened?”

   “Percy I… Percival, how long since Newt left? I… What happened when he left? Did he leave? Do you know that he left? I… Tonight at Albus’ party we received a package, it's from Grindelwald. He… He sent moving photographs. He was torturing newt. He sent locks of Newt’s hair! He has Newt…” Theseus swallowed hard, shaking. “Do you have any idea where he could be. Any news? Any idea at all?”

   Graves’ good nature fell away, face furrowing in slight understanding. He rubbed his jaw as he looked across the floor, “He left some time ago. He said he would write a letter when he got to London, but I guess I just thought his owl was slow or he was busy. Tina Goldstein watched him leave and didn’t report anything odd. If he was on the  boat then they might’ve already docked and gotten off somewhere.”

   He sighed and put his head in his hands, “Mercy Louis, I’m so sorry Theseus. Newt, he….he’s a good man. I warned him about this, but I didn’t think it would happen. Are you okay? Those photos….oh god, I don’t even want to imagine.”

  Percival knew what Grindelwald could do. He knew the things he thought and said about Newt. Gellert Grindelwald was as ever patient as he was clever with torture, even bringing the great Percival Graves to his breaking point more than once. Newt wasn’t some soldier or auror though, he wasn’t built for this. Graves felt sick.

   “I-I….He saved my life. Newt Scamander, goodness, he brought me home and I let him walk right into that man. What sort of Auror am I? I knew this was a possibility.” Now wasn’t the time for a pity party, but it was hard not to let it crash in. “You know he stayed in New York for me? Just to make sure I got home. He said you’d be disappointed if I wasn’t around for Christmas dinner this year,” he laughed weakly.

      “I… Yes, of course he would,” Theseus swallowed hard, knowing his little brother’s kind manner very well. Newt would do anything to go out of his way for another person, of course he'd stick around to make sure Percival would be alright. Theseus couldn't muster it in his heart to be upset with his old friend, though. He knew very well the stories of what Grindelwald could do to a person, which only put more ice in his stomach for his baby brother. But really, he could only feel a cold, strong sympathy for his friend, no anger.

     “I… Don't apologize, it's not your fault,” Theseus murmured, swallowing hard. “But please, we have to find Newt. Please help me find him. Tell me any information you might have on him. I can't seem to piece it together. Why would Grindelwald want to send pictures of my brother to Albus? Why Newt? What could his motive possibly be? I just don't understand, but I need to understand if I'm going to find him, save him.”

      Theseus studied Percival closely, searching for any knowledge that his friend might have about the situation, about why.

       Percival’s mind was swimming. As much a he didn’t want to, he tried to remember those times being locked away with Grindelwald, “He was obsessed with Albus Dumbledore. Then with your brother. He brought me newspaper clippings of him and asked if I knew anything about him; crucio’d me when I lied. He… Grindelwald talked about Newt a lot. About how he wished he didn’t have to, all that mumbo jumbo about how it’d be a waste of a perfectly good pureblood. He said horrific things he wanted to do to him; disgusting and perverted.” He had to take a break for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

  “Then he’d talk about both of them. How he didn’t want to break anyone’s heart but it was for the greater good. Or that it wasn’t fair, that Newt didn’t have a right to Albus. Very odd things...though he’s an odd man, I tried not to take anything he said too seriously.  I think he sees himself as a romantic.”

  Grave’s head fell to his hands and he grit his teeth, “He used me to get to Newt. He escaped before they found me: he...h-he would tell me how sweet it was Newt worked so hard. How worried he was for his brother’s best friend. He’s a sick man, Theseus.”

      Theseus listened with widening eyes as Percival went on, Theseus’ heart dropping at what was being implied. Slowly, things seemed to click into place about the few facts Theseus did know about Grindelwald’s connections to Dumbledore. Then, with quickly growing horror, Theseus continued to piece two and two together, before he shook his head slowly, face pale.

       “We have to find him, Percy, we have to get him home… Oh God, oh Merlin what am I going to do? They're sailing for England, correct? Is there any chance of you coming over here? I realize you work out of America, so that may not work, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it, my mind isn't working well… It's just…. I’m desperate to find him. 

       “If what you're saying is true, which of course I believe you… Oh Merlin, my baby brother… Surely he can't think that Albus and Newt… That they were anything more than very good friends. They've called him crazy, but this… How can be fancy himself a romantic? How can he fancy anything to do with Newt… I’m contacting the Ministry right away, but Percival, please, any news you hear, please tell me.”

   Theseus hesitated, however his morbid curiosity and love for his little brother urged him to ask in a soft voice, “Am I correct that you're implying that… He did take a fancy to my brother? This is more than him wanting a material object from Albus… Isn't it?”

  Percival sighed, nodding his head, “I’d say so. I’ll absolutely have every available officer I can on the job and will try to get pardon to England as soon as possible.”

   “Grindelwald, he….he wants to hurt Albus. And I think he’s convinced himself he can do that through Newt. He’s put ideas in his own head. I wouldn’t call it a “fancy to your brother”, that sounds far too delicate. But yes, I’d say it’s a safe bet.”

      If Percival could reach through and console his friend he could, “Theseus, Newt is tough as nails and a grown man. He’ll be okay. But I’m terrified for him...I-I know what that man can do. He isolates you, and humiliates you… god, he cut off Newt’s hair for crying out loud! The worst part I think is the insult of not even using magic half the time, like you aren’t worth it….”

       Theseus closed his eyes tightly, nodding. “Alright, yes, I… Thank you, I look forward to seeing you when you get here. Take care, and don't blame yourself. I’m his brother, I… I should've kept better track of him. When I get ahold of that man, Grindelwald, he’ll wish he never laid eyes on my brother.” Theseus spat out that last part, eyes flashing with anger. He would make Grindelwald regret ever laying a hand on Newt. However, the moment the fire all ended, Theseus found that all of the threats inside his head crumpled, and he put his head in his hands, unable to hold off the soft sobs as those pictures of his little brother played over and over again inside his head.

   The floo sizzled for a minute after going out, leaving both men on either side shaken and stuck with the fury of being stuck not able to do anything. Theseus is stuck there crying, not knowing what else to do, and Percival forced to relive all that time locked away. The American Auror found himself searching for relief in the bottom of another bottle, trying to stop blaming himself for what had and will continue to happen until they get to the bottom of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no Newt in this one, but he’ll be back next chapter. Please comment what you think! Your comments always make me happy :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an extra long chapter for you today :) I hope you all enjoy

  Newt supposed that the past week could certainly have gone worse. He'd spent the whole time in the dark, but for the most part he'd been left alone. However, these times of being left alone also resulted in him getting very little food, save for a few morsels Gellert had brought in once each day. Grindelwald had very effectively kept Newt magically bound, so at first the magizoologist had refused to eat even a crumb from Grindelwald's hands, but hunger eventually won out, and Newt had slowly begun nibbling at the tidbits offered to him. 

      Of course he'd thrown a fit when Grindelwald attempted to enter his case, and so after much shouting on Newt’s part, Grindelwald had decided to allow him to enter his case once each day to feed his creatures. Each time he'd emerged from the case, however, he was bound once again. Perhaps what proved most unsettling about the whole experience were the times when Grindelwald would bring a book into the room, sitting in the metal chair and pretending to read, casting not so subtle glances over at Newt. 

     The nights were perhaps worse than the days, though Newt’s only way of telling time was relying upon what Grindelwald told him. Each night, the man demanded the same questions of Newt: Why Albus argued for him? What the nature of their relationship was? And then, most peculiar of all, if Albus had gained any knowledge of the locations of the Deathly Hallows. And each night, when Newt’s exhausted answers stayed the same, Grindelwald would slap Newt across the face, and then once again leave him shivering in the cold. 

  Now Newt was told that they'd be arriving in England, and he was being kept in his case. Grindelwald had made it quite clear that that is where Newt deserved to be with phrases like ‘a little lizard’ or even ‘a creature amongst the creatures’.

   The dehumanization wasn’t so bad. He’s been called worse by better people, and it was easy to not take it too personal then. Being ignored and referred to as some beast or useless creature wasn’t something foreign to Newt, but he couldn’t look into the other man’s eyes. Those eyes defied every insult he threw at Newt because he could see Grindelwald’s desire there. The malice and anger, all the rage was something only a person could have to another human being.

     When it came time for Newt to go in his case, he nearly fell down the ladder from being so weak. He hit the ground with a huff, the artificial sunlight and warmth inside the case a welcome feeling. He whimpered when he felt the dark wizard above him spit on Newt like he was nothing. Of course Newt knew this wasn’t true; Newt was very important to Grindelwald. If he wasn’t he would’ve been killed already with his head in a gift basket for his brother. 

“Thank you, I needed a good shower!” He called. Then he sniffled and wiped his face. It was true, he felt disgusting. Perhaps he could dip into the pond in here for a while, or at least get a rag to wipe off. This wasn’t the longest he’d been without being clean, especially on expeditions and such, but he felt especially dirty now. That was to blame both on the way Gellert looked at him and the feeling of guilt spilling in him; the fact that he was being used to hurt his friend and family unbearable.

       When Newt hobbled over to the pond, more than one of his creatures dashed over to him, nuzzling at him and staring at him with wide frightened eyes. Picket chipped, running over despite the danger of such a small animal being on the ground. His niffler, usually uninterested in human contact, snuggled up against his chest, staring up at him with confused eyes, tilting it's small head this way and that. The demiguise snuggled under his arm, nuzzling at him nervously. As touching as it was to see how the creatures cared, it was also heartbreaking to see how concerned they were about him, all so confused as to what could be causing Newt such pain, when the man was usually so jolly and even sassy with them. 

  “Thank you. Very sweet of you to care. You wouldn’t believe my week,” he tried to make light of it, but Merlin was it hard. He slipped into the water, his clothes except for his underwear left on the shoreline, “I’m sorry, dears. I don’t mean to be such a downer.”

      He attempted to smile but honestly, the man felt broken. Not knowing where he was and being entirely cut off from his senses was worse than what he’d imagined. Newt felt his throat close up and eyes burn, but just ducked his head under the water for a moment to calm himself down. He was here now and alive, not to mention none of his creatures had been harmed.

He desperately wished he could know where they were going or when the next time he’d be allowed outside of his case was, but focusing on it didn’t help. He pet the niffler and closed his eyes as Pickett played with his hair. Grindelwald was playing a very drawn out game of cat and mouse. Newt knew he’d pounce eventually, get bored of only teasing Newt. Or maybe he wouldn’t, maybe he’d love to watch Newt go mad.

    The demiguise nudged at Newt again, gazing at him curiously, before suddenly he hurried away, coming back with some tidbits of food from inside of the shed. He offered the tidbits to him insistently, nudging at him. Pickett, meanwhile, chatered away, seeming to be asking questions about where he'd been and why he was so much smaller and why he looked so tired. One of the water creatures came up along his side, also nudging at him, eyes filled with worry. 

  Newt gave a wet laugh, smiling and wiping his eyes, “Thank you, Dougal.” 

He took the bit of food and bit a small bite from it, the three day old piece of fruit not the worst thing that could’ve been given to him. He actually finished rather quickly, but didn’t accept anymore of the things brought to him. He wished he could play with them, or at least offer them care. Well, he could try. The bowtruckle tree could use a trimming and maybe some weeding could be done in the mooncalf enclosure.

  Newt soaked for a bit longer before getting out, hastily getting dressed. He didn't bother with his suspenders or shoes, just deciding he needed trousers and his loose cotton shirt. His legs shook and vision swam a little from dizziness, but he pushed forward. Doing what he could, it didn’t take long before he felt like he might actually pass out, but that felt like giving in. He refused to give in to Grindelwald as he sat in the grass on his knees, picking weeds for the beasts he loved simply because it was all he could do for now.

     “So dedicated, even now, your work ethic has nothing to be desired, and much to be admired.” The purring voice came from behind him, and then Grindelwald was marching out from behind him. The man knelt in front of Newt, grinning slightly. “You don't disappoint, do you, my little Newt?”

    The creatures growled, several of them arching their backs at the man, glancing to Newt for direction. The magizoologist jumped and proceeded to snap and whistle, shooing away all of the various beats and such around him. He made a series of odd noises Gellert was sure only the magical beings could understand. Scamander tried to push himself up off the ground, planting a hand on Grindelwalds chest to try and push him towards the exit, “No, get out. I answer your questions, I don’t make a fuss, I gave you an Occamy. You don’t get any more. Get the hell out of here now!”

      It wasn’t a good idea, but Newt wasn’t known for those. His first and only instinct was to protect this case and everything in it. He assumed people were looking for him and that he’d be used for something soon, so he didn’t make much of a fuss, but this wasn’t part of their unspoken deal. He couldn’t risk the possibility that something could happen in here. He had personal photos, gifts, all his notes, and not to mention the creatures themselves tucked away in this tattered, brown leather suitcase.

       “You want me to leave? Such a rude little creature today. Fine, then your time down here is also up. I simply came down to fetch you, anyway. Come along, it is time to get you up and settled,” Gallart motioned towards the ladder, a sugar coated smile covering his face. “And I do prefer this new look of yours. Much more casual, much nicer… Yes, I believe that this will be much more suiting.”

     With that, Gellert snatched Newt’s suspenders and coat from where they were placed on the workbench, and then lead Newt up the steps to wherever they'd arrived at. Newt took the time to pat a few passing beings on the head and to shush ones who cried or made threatening noises towards them. Being dragged out of the case did nothing for his pride, and the ground was cold and horrible on his feet. Really nothing was comfortable about being barefoot and wet in early spring without a coat.  

   The redhead stopped to securely shut his case, latching it, his fingers tracing over the symbol of his name on the front. When he stood he tried to take in his surroundings, but things were just as dull and untelling here as they were in the hull of the ship. Frankly, it pissed Newt off. He huffed and found a seat to plop himself into, resting his head back against a wall, “This is all very anticlimactic. Are you enjoying watching the pot boil? Has Dumbledore sent you anything since my letter?”

       “I'd hardly expect him to, seeing as we were on the move, very difficult for an owl to locate someone if they're still, let alone moving. That will change now, though. Welcome back to England, my moody little creature. I’m sorry to disappoint, what were you expecting? A dungeon perhaps? 

        “No, that's far too medieval. I don't do things in any sort of old fashioned way, really. No, these will be your new accommodations. Of course, if you want more than this all you need do is ask. You look hungry, perhaps you'd like some dinner? I have a whole table laden with food just for you downstairs, if you'd care to join me for dinner.” Once again Gallart was playing at being charming, which could mean one of several things, but it was mostly likely to mean that he had plans or wanted something from Newt, if past times were anything to go by. 

  Newt could feel his stomach turn at the mention of food, but he didn’t budge. He simply shook his head, clutching the handle of his case tighter, “No thank you. I’m not hungry,”

    The magizoologist could play games too. Grindelwald needed him alive, no matter what he did or said, so he could afford to wait this out. The dark wizard wouldn’t allow him to die, so Newt knew that he could refuse his charms for a while.The worst thing that Newt could do now was simply suffer; and that wasn’t so bad if it was what he could do to bring the other down.

      Gallart ground his teeth, knowing Newt was starving, but apparently refusing to eat. His lip curled slightly, but he quickly regained his composure, and he spoke in a once again smooth voice.

      “Very well, have it your way,” Gallart replied. “I thought you'd want to keep your strength up, but I would never force you to eat. You seem much smaller than you did in New York… I wonder what our dear Albus would think of that?”

     Grindelwald stalked forward, once again kneeling before Newt and reaching forward to brush the back of his hand against Newt’s cheek, and then let his thumb trace over Newt’s dry lips, studying him almost clinically. 

      “Do you know,” Gallart began to speak in hushed tones. “My little Newt, why I am so interested in you? You're a very curious creature, with very curious beasts. Some of those beasts could very useful, but unfortunately they don't seem to respond well to strangers entering their world.” Grindelwald glanced down at his bandaged finger where an occamy had bitten him the day before. 

         “Creatures don't seem to respond well to strangers generally, really, but they do seem to respond to you… Perhaps it's because you're a bit like a creature yourself, timid and afraid of human contact. I can certainly see why Albus would take a fancy to delicate creature like yourself… 

       “You know, I was once very close with Albus. I trusted him with something very important to me, and he betrayed my trust. Do you know what it was, little creature? A very powerful dragon’s egg, taking from its mother, cursed to never hatch until a wizard was able to conjure it with the same love mother dragons show their babies. Neither Albus nor I could conjure this baby dragon, but I believe you would have no trouble releasing the poor little dragon from its slumber. First, though, I need this egg returned to me.”

      Gallart stroked one hand suddenly through Newt’s hair absently, bringing his hand to rest at the nape of Newt’s neck, squeezing lightly there. He seemed to be thinking something over, before Grindelwald nodded and pulled a knife from his back pocket. He pressed the blade lightly under Newt’s chin, relishing the man’s whimper as he traced the blade down to just below Newt’s clavicle, leaving a raised red line in its wake. 

      “Hold still, little Newt. Do you know some creatures have silver blood? We will see what color yours is,” and with that, Grindelwald began to carve his signature, symbolic G in complicated scrawl above his peck. 

  Newt grits his teeth, clenching his eyes shut as Grindelwald does his work. It doesn’t take long before Newt goes to grab the other wizards wrists, “Alright, please….you could at least use your wand. It’s faster,” he tried very hard to act like he wasn’t in pain. This was a pretty futile effort, considering the blood drizzling down his chest and effectively ruining his shirt, accompanied by laboured breathing from repressing just how awful this was.

   The magizoologist didn’t think he’d stop, “I-I’m not Albus. And I can’t speak for him, but….but I think he’d be proud. I haven’t given you anything. How weak you must be, to be forced to take it.” He tested. Newt’s words weren’t sassy or even an attempt to rile the other up, but he had a knack for making comments about people at seemingly the worst time possible. The time when a man has a knife in your skin, burning and entirely undelicate, probably wasn’t the best Newt could’ve chosen for his horrid social aptitude. 

   The redhead attempted to ignore the fact that he was being marked this way. He figured himself a free spirit, a man of his own coalition, but the G in his skin would change that. Logically, he knew it wouldn’t actually change anything about him, but the symbolism Gellert was implying was doing its job.

       “Shhh, my little creature, I don't need to use a wand for you,” Gellert murmured. The tenderness in his voice just made it all the worse, and he took out his own handkerchief to dab at the blood. Gellert seemed relatively unphased by Newt’s words, or perhaps they meant so little to him that he simply left them ignored. After patting at the intricate G now resting on Newt’s chest, Gellert wiped the handkerchief clean on Newt’s tattered shirt.  

      Grindelwald admired his work for a moment, before reaching up to Newt’s face to nearly tenderly wipe the man’s tears from his cheeks with his thumb. 

     “Oh little Newt, you’ll scar so pretty,” Grindelwald murmured so soft Newt could hardly hear him. He then stood and snatched his camera, reaching down to tilt Newt’s gaze into the frame and not letting Newt look away. 

     “Another present for our friend, Albus,” Gellert murmured softly. “I know he always valued calligraphy, so I hope he's appreciative… There.” Gellert set the camera aside, and then asked, “Would you like to write another note, little creature? I read your last one. You know Albus never liked false reassurances.”

   Newt pushed the camera away after he’d taken his photos, having kept his eyes shut the whole time to hide his tears. Newt shook his head and sniffled, wiping his face with the back of his hand, “No, I would not. And I don’t know how you intend to get that to him, because you aren’t using any more of my beasts. Not one.”

    He stood up, not really sure where he was going, but he didn’t want to feel small anymore, “I’ve been good, haven’t I? I answer your questions, asked you how your day was when you came for me, I didn’t even let any of my creature’s attack you….I think I deserve to have some of my own questions answered, don’t you?”

     “Oh, you've been very good,” Gellert purred, reaching into his pocket and taking out something small, red, and dusted with powdered sugar. He unwrapped it from its paper and held the Turkish Delight out to Newt. “There, a treat for my dear little creature for being so good. You have questions? Alright, perhaps I will answer them, if I choose to. And don't worry, I won't be needing any more carrying pigeons, I do have an owl of my own here in England. Now sit, and ask.” Gellert pointed to the chair, commanding Newt in a voice once again intended for a small child, or a puppy.

    The younger wizard felt the defensiveness in his chest fade a little, his shoulders sagging. Moving hurt, due to the new mark on his chest, and he touched it with feather light fingers. Newt tossed him a glare whenever he was talked down to, but slowly found his way back to the chair, “I’m either a person or an animal. You should pick one; I can’t be both.”

   He cleared his throat and thought for a second, “You and Albus, I know you were...very close. What do I have to do with all that? You seem to think we’re a lot more involved than we actually are. I hardly see him these days. So why do you think I’m so important? Are you just jealous he pays attention to me?”

    “Albus is a unique wizard, very powerful, very intelligent. I can admire that in a man. He is wasting his talent as a teacher at Hogwarts. There is so much more that he could accomplish, if only he would look beyond the lies fed to him by muggles and their sympathizers. I know he still thinks of me, thinks of what we could have done. If only he'd look beyond his precious school and use that brilliant mind of his, he could see the potential we could have together! I had been listening for rumors of him, watching from a far for some time. 

       “He cares about all of his students, but he always chooses a few to be particularly fond of, one's he thinks have great potential for the wizarding world. You are one of those wizards, Newton. He cares for you, or he wouldn't have argued so strongly for you. You know, Albus’ heart is his greatest weakness, and I plan to tear the heart out of him. Besides, I've rather come to like you, Newt. I'm not giving you up now.”

   Newt snorted a little, “Don’t act like this is part of your grand plan then. This is personal deeply personal. I know you’re insane, but you aren’t stupid. You know as well as I do Dumbledore does not have the deathly hollows, and you said yourself he takes to the underdog. If you were really paying attention, I think you’d find I’m about the definition of that. Me and Albus are just friends; we aren’t conspirators, or soldiers, just friends. There’s no reason for you to feel threatened by our relation-” He stopped.

   Things made sense  suddenly, Newt’s eyes a little wide as he sat back, “That’s right. This is personal. You are jealous; you’ve….you two fancied each other. Oh, Gellert…..you have no idea how much sense that makes now. How he followed you in the beginning, how heartbroken he was when he had to turn his back on you, why he refused to fight for so long….” His face grew a little soft. It was hard not to pity him, due to Newt’s kind nature, and frankly it was a little pathetic.

   The former Hufflepuff remembered watching that happen to his teacher. He remembered how he’d come over during the summer and Albus and Theseus would sit and talk into the night. He was so lonely all of a sudden; Newt had always blamed Dumbledore’s sudden need for closeness on account of the war. Never did the idea cross his mind of his or Grindelwald’s personal relationship.

     “You have no idea about Albus and I, don't pretend to,” Grindelwald snarled. “He didn't just turn his back on me, he turned his back on the wizarding world. We had a plan, a duty, and he threw it all away. I tried reaching out after his sister was killed, tried explaining to him that it couldn't hinder us, yet he gave it all up and had proceeded to hide away in that school, hiding from who he could be, hiding from me!” 

     Gellert shut his mouth quickly when he stated the last thing, clearly not meaning to say that, and letting his anger and emotion control his thoughts for a moment. His eyes flashed at the pity in Newt’s, and with a growl the man reached up his sleeve, producing a wand.

     “Do you know what this is, my boy?” Gellert murmured, holding the wand close to his body. “A most precious wand, its core the hair from a Thestral’s tail. This is the ultimate prize and he could share in it. Together, we could gather the other two pieces and together, we would be a team, equal to share in the glory of the wizarding world, bringing it back to where it once was, before the muggles forced us into hiding, forced all of us to retreat from where we belong!”

   Newt didn’t make any movement indicating he was afraid when the man drew his wand, he didn’t even look impressed, “Well then, I’m sure he’s sorry he missed it. But if you knew anything about him, you’d know he isn’t a waste of anything. I happen to think that being a teacher is the biggest ode to the wizarding world he could’ve given…. what better way to take care of our world than to teach young witches and wizards? To excite them and give them the best powers in which they’re capable.” 

       He sighed and held his head up a little higher, “I am sorry, Gellert, I am sorry you’re a sick man and that you’re alone, and confused, and have been hurt. Mostly I’m sorry that you believe you’re right. But I’m not sorry for what’s happened to you due to your actions. You know what you’re doing, and that killing muggles makes you no better than them. In fact, you’re a hundred times worse than any of them. At least their harm isn’t intentional.”

   Newt’s eyes stung, and he was ready to be punished for speaking out. He didn’t want those photographs sent, not to protect his own pride, but to spare the hearts of those who cared about him.

       Gellert glared at Newt for several moments, his anger silent and dangerous. His nostrils flared, his eyes widened, and then he stood. His walk towards the door was frighteningly calm, but before he reached it, he turned.

     “Accio,” he murmured, and within moment’s Newt’s suitcase flew into Gellerts hands. Before Newt had a chance to react, to say anything, Gellert pushed the door open and slammed it shut, locking behind him. Newt’s reaction on the other side of the door could then be heard loud and clear.

   In the flash in which the man left, Newt could only blink for a moment before losing it. He scrambled to the door, banging on it, jiggling the handle violently, “No! No, please...p-please! Not my case, not that! Don’t hurt them, please, Grindelwald!” He yelled and kicked and begged for a good while. He assumed there was a silencing charm on wherever they were staying, because if anyone was near surely they’d call authorities by the time he was finished.

     Newt put his back to the door, exhausted and throat raw after maybe on hour of insistent begging and shouting. As desperately as he tried to keep it together, now was when he could hardly keep it contained. The burning on his chest inflated whenever his chest heaved with choked sobs. He cried, oh Merlin did he cry, only seeing the horrible things that could happen to his beloved case in that hands of that man.

    It was easy to forget about the photographs Gellert was tying to an owl downstairs when this anxiety for his beasts swelled in Newt’s chest. There was a flair of poetic justice in that Grindelwald was telling Dumbledore that Newt was now a possession to him on the night he finally started to break the magizoologist. 

       Gellert sighed from the other side of the door, making his way through the relatively lavish manor where he was temporarily hiding. He had a decent size of followers currently in England, and though this family was not currently at home, he was close enough with these followers to know he had permission to stay in their manor if needed. He made his way down a long hall and into an office, where he placed the case safely beside the desk. There was no need to harm the creatures, for now, but this was not an empty threat. Gellert then created the moving photographs, added a short note and his signature G. He then turned made his way to his owl, sending her on her way with a soft whistle, watching as she carried the precious cargo to his once lover. This time he expected a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments you’ve been leaving, I really do appreciate them :) Please tell me what you think of this chapter. What do you think Dumbledore will do about this dragon’s egg...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m back again. I’ve been too busy with school to edit this story, but finally I got around to this chapter. I hope you enjoy!

    The past week had been difficult for anyone involved in the disappearance of Newt Scamander. Tonight was no exception. There had been no sign or mention of the former Hufflepuff or his captor. Auror’s had checked all the docks, hotels, and magical grounds they could manage in such short time, but only came up with Newts broken wand.

      Dumbledore sat by the fireplace tonight, grading papers and trying to forget about all that mess right now. One week as headmaster had been wonderful, and his student’s deserved to have their teacher on his toes for them. His moment of peace was interrupted though, a pecking at his window. He stood, scratching at his beard and tucking his slippers on to go let the bird in.

   The sight of the golden G dumped ice into his veins and made him clench his fist. He didn’t bother to give the owl a treat as she came in to perch, Albus snatching the parcel from her. He slipped open the envelope and stopped halfway of pulling the pictures out, feeling a little sick. Suddenly the Golden G didn’t seem all that menacing compared to the red one, angry looking on his friend’s chest.

     “Gellert, what the hell do you want…” He knew he’d have to respond this time. Ignoring the man wouldn’t do anyone any good, but he also knew he needed to call Theseus and his friend to collect this new evidence. Albus pulled the photographs the rest of the way out of the bag, eyes cold and twinkling with fury as he flipped through to see the horrible deed done.  He got up and threw a fistful of floo powder in the fireplace, pacing in front of it as he waited for Scamander and his American partner to answer.

     “Albus? Yes?” Theseus answered almost immediately, his worried face appearing in the flames. When he saw the deep frown on Albus’ face, he paled. “What is it? Have you heard something? Oh Merlin please tell me what's going on? I can come over there right away if needed.”

    Theseus had technically been told that other aurors were handling his brother’s case, but quite frankly Theseus didn't care and had done everything in his power to scout for his brother, to listen to any rumors, to search through newspapers and documents that had anything to do with Grindelwald. Hearing from Albus was normally a joy, but right now Theseus was just terrified.

      Percival was meant to arrive from America sometime in the next day or two, and Theseus was jittery and desperate to have his fellow auror arriving so that they could search together. Ever since Theseus had learned of Newt’s broken wand, it was all he could do to eat enough to get through the day, never sleeping and simply searching desperately for evidence.

    Albus nodded and stepped aside, unlocking the floo for the auror, “Calm down, my boy. Yes, I think it best you come on through. It’s about time we have a good sit down about this.” He sat back in his chair, the unopened note sitting on top of his ungraded papers on the table between the two chairs by his fireplace.

    The professor rubbed his forehead and pinched his nose, waiting for the younger man to come in. He looked at the pictures in his hand, his gut wrenching at the thought of what state Newt could be in now. As soon as Theseus had come through, Dumbledore threw the photos on the table within his view, leaning back with one elbow on the arm rest of his chair, fingers holding his head up as he shook it back and forth slowly.

   “He’s getting more creative….”  was the only comment Albus had at the moment

    “Oh…. Oh Newt,” Theseus breathed, covering his mouth and shaking his head, barely holding back a sob. He'd been in the war, seen good men die, sometimes even friends. He'd been forced to kill other men in that war, he saw so many horrors, and yet seeing his little brother’s picture, tears rolling down his face with a bleeding letter carved into his chest, his eyes pressed tightly closed and his mouth open in a nearly audible whimper, it made Theseus hurt more, feel more terrified, than he ever had before in his life.

    This was his baby brother, the small, innocent, awkward child who followed him like a shadow all those years ago, babbling nonsense about creatures Theseus never heard of. This was his baby brother who had curled up to him when one of his precious creatures had violently bitten his finger at age five, the same little brother who'd had the heart to save animals as a teen who others didn't dare go within ten feet of. This was the same little brother who had deflated under the mockery of the students at Hogwarts, yet claimed he was still so very happy in the solace of the Hufflepuff common room, curled up with a book about Unicorns, a raiju, rescued from the circus that came through England the last summer, snuggling by his side.

     “Oh Newt,” Theseus breathed again, fumbling into a chair and shutting his eyes tightly. “What does he want? What does he want with him?”

    “This is about me. He wants to take everything from me, so I suppose he thought he’d….brand Newt to show me he wasn’t mine. Gellert wants me to hurt, and he’s using Newt to do that. That’s all this is,” Albus explains. He says it out loud almost like he’s trying to make it make sense to himself. This whole situation puts him in a position where he might have to expose everything he worked so hard to hide, “He saw Newt was alone and a bit off the beaten path; thinks he’s weak. He was an easy target to get to me.”

   Dumbledore sighed and grabbed the note on the table, hesitantly ripping open the small seal to read it. He reached over to pat Theseus’ thigh, offering what comfort he could, “Newt didn’t send any letter this time, I’m sorry. But he is alive, I know that much. We have to cling to that at the very least,” the professor fiddled with the edge of the letter before flipping it open, not surprised to see the fancy, flamboyant scrawl of his former companion.

     “What's that? What's it say?” Theseus demanded softly, wanting to rip it away to read himself, but giving Dumbledore the privacy to read it himself first.

     ‘My dear Albus,’ it read. ‘I have found quite a delightful entertainment with my newest acquisition, however his mouth is more than liable to get him into trouble. I can see why he was forced to leave school, I hope your future students are taught better how to respect their superiors. I have not abandoned our dream, and I know there is so much more to you than playing teacher to misguided children. You have something of mine, I'd like both of you returned. Young Newt is unable to write to you at the moment, but I'm sure he sends his regards. Do hope to hear from you soon, my love. -G.”

    He wanted to ball it up and throw it into the fire, but Albus was a level headed person. He just crinkled the edge of the paper in his clenched hand, “Theseus, I haven’t been completely honest with you. Me and Grindelwald, you know we were partners for a long time, but when he left….it wasn’t just an acquaintance falling out. When he started killing I don’t ever remember getting in a fight like that with anyone. It was the sort of domestic to end all domestics…” It was difficult to admit. The words he wanted to say could not only put him in a  tough place with the law, but with his good friend as well.

   “He wants me to suffer for leaving him. Not just as a supporter or friend, as….something more. Theseus, can I trust you to keep this between us? What I have to say changes things, and may make things make a lot more sense,”

   The professor was still under the impression nobody knew or had worked it out. For the most part that was true, since it was only the Director Graves and Auror Scamander who had really worked it out only a few nights before. His breath shook as he picked himself up to look Theseus directly in the eyes.

  “We were partners. In every sense of the word.” He passed the note to the auror, hoping it would shed some light on the situation, “Don’t worry though, his writing is a far more romanticized reflection of where we stand now. I can assure you I’m not his anything.”

    Theseus read it over quickly, eyes widening at the way Grindelwald referred to his brother. His script was beautiful, and indeed nearly romantic. He swallowed hard, and then said in a small voice, “I see. Percival said… He said that when Grindelwald had him that he… He talked about you. He apparently was relatively obsessed with you. And then he… Apparently he became obsessed with Newt. I was told that he planned… D-Disgusting things he wanted to do to Newt, that he talked about my brother in an obsessive, yet almost tender, caring way. I… This seems in line with that. I… Oh Merlin.”

     Theseus’ voice was steady while he spoke, the voice of a practiced auror, yet he broke off with a soft sob, his head falling into his hands, angry and embarrassed for Albus to see this weakness.

     “But… But why my little brother? Simply jealousy? What do you have that he could want? I mean… I don't understand. I know he's unhinged, but is all of this just for  jealousy? I didn't think he was that insane…” Theseus swallowed hard, hands squeezed into fists.

  Albus got up to kneel in front of Theseus, taking the others hands in his own, “I don’t know. I am going to write him back, explain that things aren’t that way with Newt. Don’t get me wrong, I love the boy but he’s hardly my type.” He tried to joke, at least take away some tension. He went to his desk to grab a paper and quill, also taking the time to bring Theseus a glass of water.

   “You and Mr. Graves have the advantage of knowing he’s acting on emotion. If he screws up you’ll know why, and it’ll be easier to predict what he’ll do next. Now, I do fear for the….sanctity of your little brother. Even though he still has an infatuation with me, Gellert never had a knack for fidelity, I’m afraid.”

     “Oh Merlin, oh…” Theseus shut his eyes tightly. He had assumed as much, but hearing it out loud made Theseus feel sick to his stomach, and he felt sure that if he didn't stay calm he'd lose his lunch. “Albus I… What am I going to do? My little brother? Oh Merlin…

       “Please, please write to him, find out what he wants from us. Find clues as to where he is, how I can find him, please Albus. My little brother, you know him. Newt is a gentle, kind, awkward soul, he can't… He wouldn't… How long can he go under such conditions? I know he's very strong, very determined, very loyal and hard working, but he's my little brother…”

  “Don’t worry, I am. I am so sorry, Theseus….I hope you and your family will be well. I’ll make sure we get Newt home. And that boy can have as many damn favours as he needs from me when he’s back,” He set the parchment down and began to write, not caring too much for eloquence of his words.

     ‘Dear Gellert, I am afraid that my former student always has been and always will be his own spirit. There’s no use in trying to break him. Or in trying to break my heart. Me and Newt Scamander share a relationship nothing like what we had. I’m frankly disappointed in you for doing this to such a kind, gifted, and brilliant pureblood wizard. His family sends him their love. Do keep him well, he’s not worth your cause.’

   He didn’t bother to sign the note, simply sealing it shut and attaching it to the offended looking owl, “Make it to him quick, my dear.” He now fed the bird a treat, figuring it wasn’t her fault who her master was, “Wind beneath your wings.” He opened the window, allowing her to fly off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support and comments on this story! I love reading them and seeing your input. The next one will have Newt in it again


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who’s back! This semester has been ROUGH but I’m on a break right now (plus Crimes of Grindlewald just came out) so I found time to post :-)

   It had been two days since Grindelwald had entered the room where Newt was being kept. Water, in a dog bowel had appeared each day in the room, but so far food was not to be found. It was at the end of the second day when the latch at the door finally creaked, and light shone into the dimly lit room. Gellert let three candles float into the room, floating near the ceiling in the enter, and then he entered.

    “Hello, my little Newt,” Gellert murmured when he entered, moving over to where Newt was curled up in a ball. Grindelwald knelt, reaching out and running a hand through Newt’s unkempt hair tenderly to wake him. Grindelwald clucked softly when Newt shivered and tried to move away, and instead he helped Newt sit up, propping him against the wall.

   “I've brought your dinner,” Grindelwald murmured. “Here, eat up.” He held up a bowl of chicken noodle soup, moving to tip it into Newt’s mouth.

  He wanted to pull away. Newt didn’t intend to give him the satisfaction of having to rely on the man, but right now he couldn’t even fend off from the degrading name calling. Despite his resolve, the magizoologist nearly moaned when he drank. His stomach grumbled harshly as he accepted the soup eagerly. When he was finished, he removed himself from the bowl, huffing for air.

    “N-nice of you to stop by. I thought you’d left me here…” Newt tried to wiggle away from the man, but there wasn’t much room on this bed so he just pulled the thin cover over himself tighter, “What’s the change of heart?”

   “Left you? Why would I leave you? No no, I've just been very busy contacting a couple of my followers,” that was partly true. It was also true that he expected Newt might be a little more pliable after having his case taken away and leaving him unfed. Grindelwald wasn't surprised that he was right. He'd also received Dumbledore’s message. He frankly didn't believe a word of it, and he decided it might be best to kick this up a notch, to make Albus further understand the situation he was dealing with. That was why he had a small, ingenious gadget bought for several thousand US dollars in one of the candles to take moving pictures to send to Albus. He got it while in New York and knew it would eventually come in handy.

   “There, are you all finished?” Gellert asked Newt softly, placing the bowel aside. “Very good, Newt.”

   Grindelwald leaned over, acting as if he was going to help Newt change positions. Instead, however, he cupped his hand behind the nape of Newt’s neck again. Without giving Newt a moment to realize what was about to happen, he leaned in and kissed the weakened man deeply, far stronger and easily able to man handle Newt and keep him pinned down for the entirety of the kiss. 

   Newt whimpered and struggled against the man above him, attempting his best to turn his face away.

“No, not like this. Albus….we weren't like this. I swear, it's not like this,” he tried to explain. The redhead knew damn well this man didn't believe him or anyone else once he got an idea in his head, but it didn't mean Newt wouldn't try to stop it. The candle moving around them only made Newt feel worse, knowing he was being used for a show. 

   “How insulting, having to make a spectacle of me. Can't treat a man in private…..c-coward…” he could hardly keep up the kind, Hufflepuff act now, snarling at the white haired man. “Get off. You don't know the game you're playing if you do this. My brother….he’ll tear you apart.” 

      “Oh I would like to see him try. I've heard he's more handsome than you, it's a shock Albus didn't go for him, but then like I said, he prefers the underdog,” Gellert murmured into Newt’s neck, kissing him there. 

   The man underneath the dark wizard squirmed, trying not to focus on how disgusted he felt at the moment. Newt put his hands on the others shoulders, pushing with what strength he had left.

“What do you want? What do you hope to gain? It’s pathetic, waiting til I’m too weak to do anything to try this….I pity fools like you,” he choked out. Newt could feel his throat tighten and eyes sting, tears threatening to fall every second he spent underneath Grindelwald.  “If you’re hoping to deflower me or something, I’m afraid you don’t get that victory. I’m not that far removed from other people.”

It was a futile effort, but it’s what he had. He needed Gellert to know that he wasn’t taking anything from him despite the torture, and the hunger, and the abuse. He needed the man to see how everything he did to Newt was petty and only made Newt feel worse for him.

    “Of course not, I know that. But I'll take Albus’ leftovers,” Grindelwald growled softly, spitting at Newt angrily. Grindelwald leaned in for another deep kiss, biting harshly at Newt’s bottom lip, hard enough to draw some blood. He easily held Newt down, tracing bites down to his chest, pining his arms above his head and simply ignoring Newt’s desperate attempts to flee, moaning into the crook of Newt’s neck. Yet just as suddenly as the assault began, Gellert yanked Newt’s hair back, kissed him once more, and the let him go.

    He glared down at the terrified young man, spitting on his cheek and declaring, “You'd best hope Albus is accommodating. You're far too delicious to pass up again, but I need him to see this as a warning. It is the last warning he will get. Now, my little Newt, do you plan to write him a note? I urge you, if you do, don't offer him false reassurances. It will only end badly for you.” Gellert’s voice was now harsh and grating, absent of the gentle purring present earlier, and he looked at Newt the way a lion examined a piece of meat before diving into its meal.

     Newt turned his head to spit the taste of Grindelwald out of his mouth. He took a deep, shattered breath and raised one shaky hand, murmuring, “Yes….I’ll write.” 

 

He sat up more, his tattered shirt hanging off his shoulder. He hoped there was no mark left on his neck from Gellert.

   “I didn’t think I’d have to say it plainly, but apparently I do for you to understand. Me and Albus Dumbledore are not, and never were, anything more than friends. I was not his lover. Not even once have we treated each other or thought about each other that way. He was my teacher, and it is not my fault that he left you. And it is not my fault that he does not love you….you did it to yourself.” Newt sniffled as he adjusted the pen in his hand, prepared to write his note, using his thigh as a hard surface for the paper.

     “Frankly, I don't care what you say,” Gellert growled. “Perhaps that is true, but whether you were lovers or not, he cares for you. I want that dragon's egg from him, and quite honestly, I think I'm beginning to find you quite fascinating for yourself, although your continued insolence is getting on my nerves. Perhaps you've forgotten about the case I have sitting in my office?” Grindelwald reaching for the wand he now had strapped to his waist, hidden somehow with a spell of invisibility. It shone now in the soft light. “Perhaps you're interested to see how a niffler reacts to the cruciatus curse cast by the most powerful wand ever made? Get writing, little Newt, or we will find out.” 

    Newt couldn’t help but cry out at the notion of Grindelwald hurting one of his creatures, but quickly slapped a hand over his own mouth. He wrote quickly, his handwriting sloppier than usual due to his shaking. The redhead finished his note swiftly and then found himself falling to the floor when he stood. He stayed there in front of Gellert with his head bowed, “No, please. Don’t touch them, anything but that. K-kiss me and take photographs all you want, but….I-I need them taken care of. They have to be alright.”

     He felt pathetic, and his note didn’t make him feel any better.

‘ _Albus, he insists on the egg. Don’t let that beautiful creature become a part of something so ugly. Don’t let my brother see these photographs, he’ll lose his mind. Stay safe. Love, Newt_.’

There was so much more he wished to say, but couldn’t on such small parchment.

     “And you call me pathetic,” Grindelwald shook his head, reaching down to stroke at New’s hair. He brought his hand under Newt’s chin, lifting his head so that Newt would meet his eyes. “Be good, Newt, and I will not harm your creatures, you have my word. You were being very good, but now you've been insolent. Do not let it happen again. I am giving you a slight exception as I realize tonight you must have been taken off guard, you poor little thing, but I am only being so kind because I can see in your eyes how much you care about those beasts. I do have a heart, you know. I don't want to hurt yours if I can help it. That will be up to Albus.

     “Here,” Grindelwald produced a small, somewhat crushed brownie from his shirt pocket, hold it out to Newt. “You've eaten very little this past week, I think you deserve this treat, despite everything. Don't disappoint me again, Newt, I'm not always this kind.”

    Gellert placed the brownie in  Newt’s hand, leaning down and kissing the top of the young man’s head, and then left the room, locking the door behind himself with a soft click.

The magizoologist looked at the thing in his hand and almost hated himself for wanting it. Betraying his instinct to scream and throw the damn thing, he simply sniffled and ate it.

   In many ways, Newt wished he’d just actually torture him. He didn’t need to be humiliated, degraded, and dehumanized. The man was true to the rumors, however, in knowing exactly what to do to a person. The young man didn’t even bother going back to the bed. He instead grabbed the thin linen blanket and curled up near the small window, trying to at least look at the stars. 

     He was furious. He was also beginning to get a grip of a new passion to get out of this. His case downstairs needed him, no matter what minimal care Grindelwald gave them, Newt knew it wasn’t enough. Possibly half an hour of sitting there, he decided to storm towards the door and banged on it insistently.

   “Gellert! Grindelwald, please, I...I want to join you for dinner! Please, let me out! At least answer me, dammit!” He pounded with weak, already bruised fist. The side of his hand had already been purple from his little fit a few nights ago. Newt knew he needed to at least try and get Grindelwald to let him in his case, even for just 20 minutes. 

      Grindelwald was just sending his owl away when he heard the commotion upstairs. Deciding to investigate, he raised his eyebrows, and then tilted his head with a slight, almost smile. He then unlocked the door, raising his eyebrows at the man on the other side. 

     “Oh Newt, darling, have you been crying?” Gellert murmured, reaching a hand up to brush away Newt’s tears, appearing almost concerned about the red head. “Come come, let's get you some nice warm soup, bread, and whatever else you want. Then, after a good warm dinner, would you like to see about visiting your little animals?”

     It was easy for Grindelwald to predict what Newt wanted. Why not give it to him, if he was going to be compliant? It was easier that way, and Grindelwald far preferred when things were easier, whatever the newspapers had to say about him.

     Newt nodded and tried to stand up straight, “Yes, I’d….I’d like that very much, thank you.” His voice was raw and thick, heavy with exhaustion and tears. The hand on his cheek sent shivers down his spine, but Newt allowed himself to be lead downstairs as he gripped the railing with white knuckles. The small bowl of soup he had earlier didn’t do justice when he smelt dinner downstairs, making his stomach rumble. Prepared by house elves, no doubt.

  Taking favours from this horrible man was the last thing he wanted to do, but Scamander knew playing nice was necessary for the sake of his creatures, “Grindelwald….is this what you did to Percival Graves? Found exactly where his pride stood and took it from him? Or were you more sweet to get what you want, like with Credence Barebone?”

      “We’re having dinner together, aren't we? Call me Gellert,” Grindelwald lead Newt to a long table, laden with so many choices of food it made Newt’s mouth water. Grindelwald sat at the chair at the head of the table and motioned towards the chair beside him. He tucked a napkin delicately into his lap and then continued.    

          “Credence was a very unfortunate situation. Poor boy, if only I could have helped him. Yet another wizard lost. He could have been so powerful… Americans, so quick to judge, eh? Percival, on the other hand, he was already powerful. Aurors are trained quite well, but only to withstand certain things. I'm sure your brother knows all about that. They're friends, yes? Oh and Newt, what would you like to eat? I can serve it for you, you are my guest.”

  Newt had sat down on his left hand side obediently, listening intently but also staring at the large bowl of mash in front of him, as well as the bread.  He didn’t make a move for it though, and shook his head whenever Gellert offered to serve him, “Percival, he….yes, he’s strong. Stronger than anything you might’ve tried to use and break him. I led his investigation to bring him home….asked mediwitches about him everyday for his week in the hospital. After all that, he’s as good an auror as always. American or not.”

    He hadn’t known Graves well, but he’d defend his brother’s friend tooth and nail. He had done so much for Theseus and their family over the years he deserved at least that much, “And Credence, well…..yes, unfortunate.”

   Rather than give the boy up, Newt let him keep that secret for himself. What little foolishness he could have on Grindelwald, every secret to just himself, he’d take. Newt finally reached to put a dinner roll in front of him, deciding not to reach for butter in case Gellert saw that as too much independence. He tore off a small piece and chewed.

   “Tell me, how exactly do you think the photos will affect Albus? He only sees your actions as foolish. Unnecessary….which I must say I agree. Using me to satisfy some fetish of yours isn’t exactly productive,” He hummed and nodded, as if remembering something, “Right, sorry. I forgot this was personal. No glory or war winning to be found from this.”

      “My intention was not to break Percival,” Grindelwald's eyebrows creased. “Not truely. I needed some information from him, which I got. Once I'd acquired the information on Credence, who he was, how he connected to some things, how he connected to the visions, I didn't particularly need to break Percival. Besides, he's a good pureblood wizard. We need more men like him around. He is misled by the muggles, but so is the way of it. No, I was not breaking him by any means… Butter?”

     Grindelwald held out the butter innocently, raising his eyebrows at Newt and his lips cracking into a slight smile, choosing to ignore Newt’s most recent words about this being personal.

  Newt shook his head, holding a hand up to refuse the butter. He didn’t say anything else. He didn’t have to. If Percival wanted to tell him what happened, then he would in his own time. Newt didn’t need a romanticized version of it from the wizard next to him.

   He allowed them to sit there in silence, Newt not grabbing anything else to eat and simply gave half replies whenever Gellert spoke to him. He just waited through it to tend to his case.  It was the thing keeping him sane while being trapped with the great Gellert Grindelwald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I hope you’re enjoying the story :) I love hearing what you all think


	8. Chapter 8

Albus had been sitting here for easily two hours, looking at the pictures and rereading Newt’s minimal words. Three boxes of lemon drops in now and he still didn’t feel any better. He had actually gagged and nearly wretched up his dinner at the image and thought of whatever the hell Gellert was doing to the poor boy.

   Guilt and anger threatened to eat him alive, but they were soon replaced with deep, unsettling sadness. Dumbledore should floo Newt’s brother, but he wasn’t about to go against the poor boy’s wishes. Luckily, he knew that Theseus’ American friend was there, and he could at least trust one auror with the new information. 

   Opening up the floo, he simply told Theseus to get out of the way and bring Percival. Once the man had arrived, Albus spoke in a soft, quick voice.

“Mr.Graves, I want these out of my sight,” Dumbledore spoke, his voice thick and laced with fury as he thrust the pictures into the Americans hands. “Don’t let Theseus see. Newt’s wishes, thank you and goodnight.” He slammed the fireplace shut a quickly as he opened it, falling back into his cushy armchair.

****

     Percival blinked down at the pictures handed to him in confusion, and then immediately felt like throwing up the sirloin steak and red wine Theseus had served him for dinner. The images were like something out of his worst nightmare, yet what was worse was not feeling all that surprised. Grindelwald had discussed this and more that he wanted to do with the magizoologist. Up until now Percival had been desperately wishing and hoping that those were empty threats, that none of it would come true. These pictures were like one of his nightmares becoming real.

     “Excuse me,” Graves pardoned himself as he dashed through the kitchen towards the bathroom, locking himself inside as he tried to catch his breath. He glanced down at the photographs again, and then pressed his fists in his eyes to try and block out any weakness that could leak through. He felt like he knew the gentle man so well from the stories Theseus had told him over the years. The man Percival had met in New York was every bit as kind hearted, sweet, and incredible as Theseus had explained. 

      Percival was hardly able to keep down another gag when he glanced down at the pictures again, shaking his head and trying to force some professionalism into his mind, rather than the pure, raw horror.

    Theseus watched the floo and his friend leave in silence, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Pushing his chair back, Theseus got up quickly to go wait by the door for Graves, knocking softly.

“Percy? Mate, what’s that? Is it from Newt? Is he alright?” Theseus asked, chewing the inside of his cheek. Obediently, Percival opened the door a crack, holding something to his chest.

   Scamander could feel the waves radiating off of his friend and wanted desperately to console him. He’d been so sensitive, well sensitive for Percival Graves, since he’d returned. He took everything with Newt so personally it was like he’d known the young man for years.  Theseus reached out to grab his shoulder but flinched back when his hand was slapped away.

  “No. You don’t need to, nor do you want to see. Just go finish dinner. I need a smoke,” Percival spoke to him like he would a newbie in auror training. He pressed the stack of photos closer to his chest, only handing Theseus the note Newt wrote.

“Here, his hand writing, you know he’s alive,”  Percival muttered, but didn’t offer more than that, not even bothering to grab his coat against the chilly spring night before trying to go outside.

     Theseus watched his old friend with mounting worry, eyebrows drawing together as he read the note. It was more than clear that something awful had happened, that what he'd seen last time of Grindelwald's torture was only the beginning. He traced the tips of his fingers over Newt’s shaking handwriting, a renewed desperation to find his little brother filling his chest. His eyes suddenly zeroed in on one line in the letter, and then he was seeing red.

    Theseus stormed outside, marching up to his old friend, keeping his voice minimally soft as he demanded, “Do you know what this line means? What is he talking about? What is Albus hiding from us? There is something Grindelwald wants from Albus, what is it?” Theseus saw Graves flinch, and he lowered his voice in apology, but still demanded, “Do you know what it is? We have to find out. I don't care if it's some creature my brother wants to protect. This is my brother we’re talking about, he's more important than any creature! What does this line mean? If you don't know, I'm calling back Albus. Clearly something terrible has happened to Newt, I'm not letting it go on if I can stop it now.”

  “I don’t know. I know he’s your brother, but it would crush him if you made the decision for him to give up a beast for his sake. He’d hate for you to choose his own selflessness…..but Merlin be damned if I’m going to let that wonderful young man stay with just a monster as Grindelwald,” Graves stated after reading over the letter, shoving the photos in his pocket and shaking his head. “We’ll figure it out, I need time, I need-”    

Percival broke off, lost in his own feelings, the months of capture coming back to him. He took time to take deep breaths, closing his eyes. When they opened again, they were red.

“Newt….he barely knew me but he stayed in New York City, with wizards who were horrible to him, to bring me home. He sent flowers, stayed at the hospital….nurses told me they thought he was sweet on me,” he gave a sad chuckle at the thought. “Whatever it is Grindelwald wants, it isn’t for anything good. If it’s some sort of creature than no doubt he’ll demand Newt do something with it. Could you stand for your brother’s anger if we gave it to him?”

   “Really? Sweet on you? Hm, I wonder…” For a moment Scamander’s eyes widened, and he nearly smiled. His eyes darkened as he came back to thinking about the note, though, and he went on in a very sure voice. “I care about his safety. If he hates me, so be it, but I love my brother more than anything else in this world, more than I care about my own happiness and certainly more than I care about what he thinks of me. I know more than anyone how much it would hurt him emotionally, but isn't it better that than he be dead, or whatever it is Grindelwald is doing to him? 

      “I want him safe, that's what I care about. And I want to get my hands on Grindelwald and strangle him for what he's doing to my little brother. I'm calling Albus, I'm going to find out what that man wants. Please, if you care for him, surely you want to know what Grindelwald wants too? Please, come inside with me to call Albus back,” Theseus implored Graves desperately, turning back to head inside and grab some floo powder.

    Percival watched him, allowing his friend to lay a hand upon his shoulder. His cigarettes lay waiting in his hand, but he shoved them back in his pocket to storm over to the floo. “Alright. But I’m still not showing you the photos, I’ll give Newt at least that much dignity.”

    He didn’t do it for Theseus, but he waited by the floo, fist pressed against his mouth and arms crossed, foot tapping as he waited. The American could only imagine how spitting angry Newt would be; well, if he got angry. Percival really didn’t know if it was like him. When Theseus followed suit, he practically thrust himself through the fire of the floo with his auror passage charm, his mind focused on one thing alone: returning Newt Scamander home to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry there were technical difficulties with adding the next chapter. I should have the next chapter posted here by tomorrow, that’s why it currently says to be continued)


	9. Chapter 9

When Percival and Theseus stumbled out of the floo, the shock rolling off of Albus was nearly palpable. Still, the professor stood to greet them, though he eyed Graves, “I told you not to-”

      “I didn’t show him. Just the letter.”

       “Ah, well…..make yourselves at home then. Since it’s apparently polite to burst into a man’s home,” Dumbledore waved them inside, kicking some of the soot on his floor with mild annoyance. It wasn’t their fault he was already in a bad mood. “What can I help you with, gentlemen?”

      “You apologized the other day. I still can't quite know why, but I am very curious about this,” Theseus shoved the letter towards Albus, pointing to the line about the creature. Theseus’ eyes flashed, his other hand balling into a fist. “What is the meaning of this? You do know what he wants, don't you? It isn't purely jealousy of a relationship that never existed. There is more to this than that, isn't there?”

      When Theseus saw Dumbledore’s eyebrows raising, he went on, “I am an auror, Albus, it is my job to read between the lines, pick up on things, know when something is off. There is more to this story. I plan on getting my brother back, and I don't care what it takes to do that.”

   Albus blinked at him, nodding slowly at his revelation, “Yes, well….I know you’ll do anything for him. That’s a dangerous sort of loyalty, my boy. Are you sure you can afford it?” The fire in Theseus’ belly was evident enough and Dumbledore offered a heart warming smile. “I wish me and my siblings were as close.”

   He walked behind his desk to sit down, “Yes, after tonight I know what he wants. It’s a…..secret weapon of sorts. Newt’s the only person I know in the world with the ethics to make this work, but I won’t allow him the pure shame of having Grindelwald force that duty on him. This is far more dangerous than you understand, war hero or not.”

     “I am and always will be loyal to my brother, no matter what it costs me. He is my brother. Now, secret weapon?” Theseus raised his eyebrows, clearly not convinced. “Why does he need Newt to make it work? And what is it, exactly? It's some kind of beast? I don't understand what any of it has to do with Newt. Why is Newt the only one who could make it work? Please, Albus, I have to know. Don't give me riddles and half truths. You say it's dangerous, and yet you won't tell me why or how, so how am I to believe you about any of this? Please, what does he need Newt for? What is this weapon?”

    Albus’ smile faded and he sat forward, hands steepled as he rested his elbows on his desk, “I’m sorry…. You’re right. This thing...it’s an egg. It was a very rare, very powerful dragon in it and it requires someone with ensationable magical creature skills to open it. It was abandoned; its mother probably hunted or something. I need Newt to hatch it if or when a time comes we’d need such a beast.” 

   He poured himself out a drink, “Turns out Gellert hadn’t forgotten about it. Who else perfect to use to get to me than the one man who can hatch this egg and someone I care about very much?”

     Percival had to get up and step outside. Well, it was more like storming off. He slammed the door loudly behind him, not caring that he was in a school to smoke. He was sure he wouldn’t miss any of Theseus’ yelling from out here anyways.

    “How… How dare you?” Theseus growled, eyes flashing. “You planned to use my brother same as that monster. How is it any different. You need him? To… To hatch your secret weapon? All this time, have you ever even been our friend, or have you just needed us, needed him?” 

    Theseus’ eyes looked like they could spit flames, and he growled softly again, shaking his head. “I don't care what your plans were, I want my brother. I don't want him used by anyone. I don't want him being used to hatch a dragon’s egg to be used as a weapon. Besides, he did work with dragons during the Great War, but he hated that they were being used as weapons. He would never agree to that. What, were you planning to force him too? Surely your time spent as Grindelwald’s partner didn't turn your heart so cold, Albus.”

   “Well of course not, Theseus!” He raised his voice. This was rare for the professor. “I would never force him. And if he refused then… then we’d find something else, but this egg is extraordinarily dangerous in the wrong hands. I won’t, but Gellert will not hesitate to beat, torture, and manipulate Newt into hatching it! Do you not understand? This isn’t right or wrong, it’s about lesser of two evils. How many lives can be saved by preventing him from such a vantage point…..Theseus, Newt knows. He knows about the egg, and while we haven’t talked about it, I know I could never make him do anything he didn’t want to. Stubborn as a hippogriff, that boy!”

   The accusation of him due to his and Grindelwald’s relationship slid by, Albus let it. He was ashamed of his past, of how blinded he was by admiration, but he never refuted it. Ignored it, yes, but never claimed it didn’t happen or change him.

     “So, what? You plan to sacrifice my brother? We’re back to the greater good, are we? Let my brother die, spare others? Perhaps I'm beginning to see why you and Grindelwald got along after all. Perhaps you're not so different, in the end,” it was a low blow, one that the usually diplomatic Theseus would normally never make, yet things were different  when it came to his brother. He felt anger coursing through his veins, his heart pumping hard and fast. 

__   “Perhaps that’s true. Fair assessment, Mr.Scamander,” his voice was cracked and broken, no Gryffindor flair or pride to hide away the shame he felt. Albus cleared his throat, “Everyone wants him home, but doing it hastily with unnecessary sacrifice is just selfish on your part and unfair to Newt, he shouldn’t have to suffer just for us to give up and let people die anyways for what he was protecting.”

   Without waiting for anything else, Albus began to write. He wrote to Grindelwald, he wrote to Newt, and he also wrote to Gellert. Not the dark wizard, not the Durmstrang boy who was obsessed with dark arts, but Gellert. The boy who’d run away for the summer to spend with him, to play quidditch and sneak around in the beauty of the forest.

    There was no use in mentioning his ideology or grand plan, there was nothing anyone could do to save him from that destructive past, but if he wanted it to be personal, then Dumbledore could make it personal.

“I’m sending a letter back. If you want to write to your brother the chance is now. If you want to duel me or yell at me, the time is now,” Albus sighed, folding his hands and sitting back in his chair. “I don’t want to see you back in my office until that boy is safe and home. I’ll be doing my own investigation.”

      Theseus hesitated, clearly neither convinced nor satisfied, however he snatched a piece of paper and began to write. 

_ ‘My dear brother, I have not seen the most recent pictures as per your request, however I have heard of the situation. I will get you home safely, I swear it to you. Do whatever is necessary, whatever he wants to keep yourself safe. I love you, Newt. Please hold on. Your brother, Theseus.’ _

   “I am not promising anything,” Theseus spoke up, sliding the letter across the desk. “I am not promising not to return. I want him home. I realize this dragon egg is an important weapon, but my brother is important to me. I am willing to die trying to protect my brother. You claim to care for him. Would you do the same?” Theseus glared.

    “I…...yes. Yes, I am. But he would never ask that of me. Nor of you, my boy. Don’t break his heart,” Albus took the letter, folding it and sealing it neatly. It took him a  longer to write his own, but sealed it too, adding a small box of sweets in the parsel pouch before tying it to the owl. He left a little card on the sweets and card from Theseus, addressing it to Newt, “And tell your friend I’m sorry for the images. I didn’t think they’d affect him so.”

    “I don't know what those images contained, but Percival was Grindelwald’s captive for some time too, remember. And he apparently seems to care very deeply for Newt. There's a chance that when they bonded in New York they even become sweet on each other. Whatever was in those pictures, I'm not surprised they affected Percy. I… Albus, I'm sorry for earlier. Please, if  there's anything, any news, please tell me? I’ll be spending every moment waiting until there is news of Newt.”

  Albus sent the bird off, shutting his window tightly after she had gone. He gazed over at the nest he had made inside a glass container for Newt’s Occamy, almost like it might help to bring the redhead closer.

“Yes….I’ll let you know. Tell Mr. Graves if he helps nicely, there’s a dinner for two in it for him at the three broomsticks. Here, have a licorice. Goodnight, Theseus,” he offered the bowl of black candy to the auror, trying to smile a little. If he was going to be the butt of the issue, he could at least be grateful about it.

     Theseus hesitated, but took two pieces, one for himself and one for Graves.

      “Goodnight, Albus,” Theseus murmured softly, glancing over at the occamy. He then turned and headed outside, handing over the other candy. “Come, we’re going home. I… He's going to tell me if there's more news. I don't know what to do, Percy, I just don't know what to do. But for now, it's time to head home.”   

       Theseus put his arm out, let Percival take it, and then closed his eyes, aparating back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your amazing comments! They’re definitely helping to inspire me to keep this updated a bit more regularly :) (Plus I’m on a week break) Also I love hearing what you have to say about the story, hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next one we return to Newt


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next chapter! Thank you for all your nice comments :)  
> Just FYI, although nothing descriptive happens the trigger warnings apply to this chapter

****Grindelwald was at his desk, sorting through papers when he heard the soft tapping at his window. He opened it to let his owl fly in, and his eyes immediately widened. After feeding her a treat, he hurried to take the packages over to his desk. First he found a rather uninteresting letter from Theseus to his brother, but then his eyes grew wider as he continued to examine what the owl had brought. There was another letter, apparently from Dumbledore, and… Was that a box of chocolates? Grindelwald pushed the top of the  assorted chocolates aside, breathing in deeply and happily. He then turned to the letter, reading with excitement.

_ ‘ Firstly, to Newt. _

_              My boy, there is no conceivable way for me to make this up to you. There are people here who love you so furiously, don’t you forget that. Your brother has decided to be livid with me after finding out about the dragon egg; as he should be. But I respect your wishes, and so does he. Even if he doesn’t follow them. Keep your chin up, my dear. You are not alone. _

_ Now, to Grindelwald, _

_      This silly notion of yours that I would hand over something so precious is by far your worst idea yet. This egg stays with me, and you’ll be lucky if the aurors coming after you leave you capable of walking. That is not a threat from me, it’s a warning to keep you from going to far. You’ve chosen the wrong young man. He is deeply loved, and there are multiple people and creatures who wouldn’t stop at anything to keep him safe. He won’t snap, try as you might, he’s far too loyal for that.’ _

   The last bit of the letter was on a  seperate sheet, a picture folded up inside. It was a little yellow from time, but the moving figure of two very young men smiling and chasing after one another still played on a  loop.

_  ‘Lasty, to Gellert. _

_              You were always right. We could’ve been great. Could’ve been fantastic. There was a time where I was proud to tell people that I stood by your side, and that I wasn’t afraid to stand with you arm in arm to show my adoration. I  might’ve even loved you. But you have become something that can’t be loved, only felt for. I ache with the loss of the man I once knew, because I know he isn’t coming back. And I don’t want him back, because I know we’ll just end up here again. I am sorry for nurturing your beliefs and wild ideas; coddling what I saw as destructive and chaotic simply because I cared for you was foolish. It is foolish to support someone without regard. That isn’t love, and I’m sorry I couldn’t have been mature enough to perhaps have loved you the way you needed to be. I brought you here, and I don’t deny that. Goodbye, Gellert. It’s been brilliant. _

_                                                      In regards, Albus Dumbledore’ _

__ Gellert read over the letter several times, at first his chest growing heavy with sadness, but the more he read it, anger welled inside of him. This goodbye, it felt like a punch in the stomach, and the man’s hands began to shake, his teeth ground together and he sneered angrilly. Without thinking, he crumpled the second letter in one hand, squeezing the life out of the paper, a few joints in his hand popping with the force of it. He sat the photo gently aside, however, glaring angrily down at it.

       “If you will not give me what I desire, then your dear Newt will,” Grindelwald spat, gazing down at the happy photograph. “I'm not afraid of your aurors. I will pick them off one by one. You, however, should be more afraid of me.”

     Grindelwald snatched the letter for Newt, and then stormed upstairs. Newt had been returned to having the possession of his case since he'd been being so good, so Grindelwald wasn't surprised when he pushed open the door and simply found the case laying on the floor. 

      Snapping it open, he descended down into the case, placing on a falsely calm facade, despite what was boiling inside of him. His jaw dropped at the sound of something close to music, and he entered the fantasy world to find Newt stretched out on the grass, several strange bird-like creatures swooping over him, singing in beautiful notes. He was surrounded by animals of all shapes and sizes, snuggled up by his side, clearly enjoying the presence of their beloved magizoologist who had of late been so absent in their lives. 

      “Newt, get up,” Gellert demanded, unphased by the otherwise touching scene. He sneered when Newt jumped in surprise. He somehow looked healthier now, likely due to his large dinner several hours ago, and getting his case back. He once again had his innocent, puppy dog eyes, which blinked at Grindelwald in surprise. Several of the animals huddled closer to Newt, growling softly. Gellert, frankly, didn't care, and he demanded again, “Get up, you stupid creature, you're coming with me.”

__ Newt never took his eyes off of Grindelwald as he got up, but did turn to thank his creatures and give them some pats and treats. He then shooed them away, making sure they knew he was safe before he focused on Grindelwald again, “You're in a mood today, what's happened? Did I do something wrong?” 

   Newt raised an eyebrow. He looked much better now, having changed clothes and rinsed his old ones out in the pond in the case. His brown trousers were tucked into his tight, leather work boots that laced up over his ankles. He followed Gellert with hands in his pockets, innocently asking, “Where are we going?” 

   Over the past couple days, Newt tried to seem less afraid and accusing. He didn't want to be hurt anymore than he had been, and spending time with his creatures made him feel alright. He could almost forget where he was and who he was with down here, even if some of them weren't as tame and maybe attacked him or if there was lots a work to do because an overly excited erumpent sat on the moon calves favorite flowers. Grindelwald was radiating, and it made Newt’s stomach drop. It was the sort of anger he knew came after he touched Newt or tried to be sweet, whether it be violently grabbing his hip or pressing unwanted, unfeeling kisses on Newt’s head or face. 

       Gellert didn't reply, but instead simply led Newt up and out of the case. The innocence in his voice as he spoke, asking these questions with such simple curiosity, was almost enough to give the man pause from his heated anger. There was something about this boy that nearly touched Gellert’s heart. It was a sort of simple, innocent curiosity that, truth be told, Gellert had never encountered in a person before. And what's more, it didn't seem to be a weakness. 

          Usually Gellert saw such kindness as weakness and it simply made Grindelwald feel superior and indignant at the person. This wasn't true of Newt. His gentle kindness was a strength which allowed him access to creatures no other human could get within ten feet of. And the fact that he’d bested Grindelwald in New York gave Gellert a sort of new found respect for the boy. It was unfortunate, his heart told him, that Newt need be caught up in all this, but it was necessary, and Grindelwald had long since decided that sacrifices must be made in order to fix the wizarding world for all who lived there.

     Once they reached the top of the case, Gellert snapped it shut behind Newt, and then turned. He sighed, examining the way the young man’s head tilted slightly in curiosity, his brilliant eyes blinking twice. 

     “Oh, my dear boy, my dear Newt,” Gellert murmured softly, reaching forward to caress the back of his knuckles against Newt’s cheek, ignoring the way Newt flinched. “Things have taken a turn for the worse. Albus has decided not to send the dragon’s egg yet. He claims he thinks the egg too precious to hand over to the cause. There is a letter to you, from your brother apparently.” Gellert handed the letter over, letting Newt read it. After a pause, Gellert continued.

    “We cannot let this go on, I need that dragon’s egg. I will do anything to get it, and you will open it for me. This is no ordinary dragon, you see. It is very rare, very powerful, a perfect weapon when the time comes. I will have that egg, and you will open it. Albus may not realize it now, but I do not care how far I have to go to get my hands on it. I will not leave it in his possession,” Grindelwald’s eyes burned.

   Newt kept looking at his brother’s words, finding an odd strength in them. At least he knew he wasn’t alone in this. When he spoke again, it was with a soft sort of power, “No. I won’t open it, I won’t let you ruin anything else beautiful. That dragon…. she’d be just a baby. I am not going to help you turn her into something horrific and scary when she isn’t. I’ve busted my ass for years to get people to stop fearing dragons, and I won’t let you do that to your reputation or mine.”

    He puffed up his chest, already slightly taller than Grindelwald, but he felt so small in comparison. Attempting to make himself bigger, he shook his head, “Go ahead and try. But I won’t hatch it. Dumbledore couldn’t make me do it.”

    “Dumbledore? Oh…. Oh, of course….” Grindelwald’s eyes widened in sudden realization, and he let out a crazed, sudden burst of laughter. He stared Newt up and down, shaking his head and again murmuring, “Of course… How could I be so blind? Albus, you little snake. How you managed to evade that Slytherin house at your precious school is beyond me…. He… Of course…”

     Gellert suddenly began to stalk around Newt, circling and looking him up and down like a hawk.

     “How can you possibly call him your friend?” Gellert murmured, arriving back at Newt’s front and studying his eyes. “A man who raised you, nurtured you, just to use your skills for his own gain. I have told you straight out what I want from you. I am not like him. I would never use you, trick you the way he has. How can you call him your friend, when your whole relationship was based upon his needs, what he wanted to use you for…. As if he would have given you any choices when the time came for it. As if he wouldn't have guilted you into it. As if he didn't plan to use you like a little puppet…” Gellert trailed off, shaking his head and once again looking Newt up and down.

   The redhead watched him, eyes wavering and scrutinizing. He shook his head violently at his accusations of Dumbledore, “No. He wouldn’t…. even if it was his intention in the first place, he still cares for me...he’s still my friend. Nobody comes without their flaws, even Dumbledore and I. He wouldn’t force me, he’s asked for creature based favours before, I always said no….my regimen with the dragon breeders in the military, there’s a reason they all hated me….”

    Newt sucked in a deep breath and stood up straight again, “I don’t care if he lied. I’m not with him now, I’m with you. You’re the one manipulating me, lying to me, starving me….he’s kind. And his only grand plan is to put a stop to people like you. And he knows that I shan’t be the cause of unnecessary death....”

   He didn’t want to believe it about Albus, but it made so much sense that it hurt. He couldn’t show it hurt though, not now, “If he truly didn’t care for that beast as I do he would’ve sent it to save me. See, I told you it wouldn’t work. He’s not as impulsive as you give him credit for….he didn’t send it because he knows I might not forgive him…” It was easy to say. Saying it out loud made it sound less like he didn’t believe it or that he thought of it to make himself feel better.

     “Oh no, Newt, he cares for that beast far more than he cares for you,” Grindelwald murmured, eyes filling with pity. “I know how far Albus will go for someone or something he cares about. If he truly cared about you, I'm sure he would have saved you by now. No, he is willing to sacrifice a few here and there. Think about it, he sacrificed his own sister, do you not think he would be willing to let you go as well?

    “My poor little Newt,” Gellert murmured, reaching up again to stroke at his face. “I have never lied to you. Not like he has. I'm sure he has asked for creature favors, but I'm also sure they were small in comparison to the dragon egg he now possesses. Perhaps he would've asked you, and if you'd say no, he'd let it go for a day, two days, maybe even a week. But then he would bring you into his room, show you some powerful memory on his pensive, talk about all the people who would die if you didn't use this dragon as a weapon, and tell you that only you, and you alone, can save those people. I know Albus better than anyone. I know how he manipulates people, for the greater good, of course.

      “Tell me, Newt. Your brother was in the war, and yet at the beginning you held back. I read your file. At first you refused to help in a war where they wanted you to train and fly dragons to kill human beings. You refused time and again, and so the Minister of Magic went to none other than Albus Dumbledore. I read in your file that he called you in, and when you left the room, you enlisted. Tell me, what did Albus say to you in that room? What did he do to you? I know better than anyone that Albus doesn't need an imperious curse to make others do his bidding.”

   “I think you’re forgetting a few very important things about me….I am a very lonely man. I always have been, probably will be for some time. This thing with Dumbledore, it isn’t something I’m not used to. I’m not even surprised…… so it really isn’t groundbreaking to me. You could’ve chosen someone much more important to take and get much bigger favours, so don’t pretend like this is some make or break in this stupid battle you’ve got going on,” Newt declared softly. 

   He was choked up. Newt took some time to think about his next words carefully before speaking again, “Albus, he…..yes. He’s slithery and very good at getting people to do what he wants. But it is not without gain, and it isn’t cruel….you can’t villainize him to me.” Newt sniffled and cleared his throat.

    “Yes, I enlisted in the war. Yes, it was Dumbledore who convinced me to, but it doesn’t matter. I don’t think it was a mistake, I never hurt anyone. And it doesn’t matter what he said or did, it was my choice….it made me feel important. Like I was actually doing something to protect the people I cared about. I even taught some kids about dragons….they loved it…” He gave a small smile at the memory. “He was kind, and friendly, and thinks about everyone. Always. I always called him out whenever he tried to pull one over. Heh, maybe that’s why he liked me so much….”

      “He made you feel a hero? I know, he does that. He makes you feel as if you're so important, so good, such a heroic figure, only to dash you down when you stray off the path that  _ he  _ has chosen for you. He's a very good friend, very good lover, very good mentor, until you fail to complete his bidding. Then he will do everything in his power to destroy you, destroy what he has created,” Gellert growled, throwing one arm in the air in anger. 

           “I'm sure that when the time came to use that baby dragon as a weapon, he would've made it seem like your choice, like you were choosing to use her to kill the enemy, but it would've been him pulling the strings, as he always does. You think he is so grand? So different from me? So much better than me? Look again, Newt. He hides his actions behind pretty ideas and a cleverly turned phrase, but he is hardly the hero you make him out to be. He and I made a promise all those years ago, a promise to work together to help the wizarding world. To start a revolution to save wizard kind. And then when I began to stray from what he considered perfect, what he considered important, he did this to me!” Grindelwald suddenly ripped at his own shirt in anger, pulling it apart to reveal his chest littered with scars that appeared magical in origin. Grindelwald’s chest heaved with anger and emotion, not bothering to look down at the scars he had already seen a hundred times.

     “I find dark magic fascinating, but so does he. This spell that he created, he's hidden it from the world, he doesn't want credit for creating something powerful enough to cut someone to ribbons as if they’ve been slashed with a sword, but I am the living proof that such a spell exists, and I have been since I was no older than you. And I'm sure one day he’ll push the credit for his precious sectumsempra some poor, unknowing individual, might even trick them into believing they really did create the spell, not him. He never takes credit for anything bad he ever does. Albus only takes credit for the good. Is this your hero?” Gellert growled.

   “Stop it!” Newt shouted, throwing his hands in the air. He poked Grindelwald in the chest, looking over the scars, “I never said he was my hero. And he isn't perfect. He makes mistakes everyday . But he is so good! So good, Gellert! You cannot blame him for your faults! Your murderous tendencies and hate for anyone who isn’t magical! You’re sadistic and power hungry, thinking of no one but yourself! That isn’t his fault…

   “Even if he’s done bad things, you truly don’t understand what he’s done to make up for it. Sending my mum pictures of me and my brother when she missed us, or patching me up in his office so I wouldn’t get in trouble for being out late. He’s a teacher….a lovely, exciting, curiosity inducing teacher. When he walks into a room people stop to hear if he has something to say.  _ That _ is why you’re really jealous. Not of me, not of my relationship with him, but….but  _ of _ him. You want to hurt him so people will hate him, or at least lose respect….”

    Newt wiped his face and sighed, “Well he won’t lose it from me. And you won’t gain it from me; you’ll never have that same respect and love that he gets from people, because you rule with nothing but fear and deceit.” He practically spit at him, eyes brimmed with tears and face snarled. If Newt saw himself, he wasn’t sure he’d believe it was him. He was beginning to hate the angry person he was becoming.

     Grindelwald snarled right back, growling as he suddenly pushed Newt back, up against the wall, pinning him there despite Newt’s struggles. 

      “You are so blind, blinded by his false glory,” Grindelwald spat, digging his nails into Newt’s wrists. 

    “And you weren't? You loved him….not me…” He whimpered. 

    “You're right, I could never love someone so naive, so blind. Nor do I love what I plan to do, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good. That is the one thing Albus and I will always agree on,” Grindelwald snapped. With that, Grindelwald yanked at Newt’s shirt, pulling it open, and after taking his wand from his belt, Grindelwald pressed the elder wand to the intricate G just beginning to scar over on Newt’s chest.

     “Cruicio,” Grindelwald growled, nearly flinching when the reaction was instantaneous. 

  Newt’s head snapped back, mouth wide and only giving strangled noises as his body shook and effectively crumpled to the floor. He grit his teeth, a sort of half scream emerging behind them, “P-please…..please….” He begged. He wasn’t sure for what exactly, he couldn’t finish a thought through the pain. He’d found himself asking and pleading low with Grindelwald, and it just made him feel infinitely smaller.

    He cried, tears springing down his face, ears ringing from the lightning coursing through his body. After a while of being under the cruciatus curse everything just sort of bleeds into white in the corner of your eyes, and all Newt could do was twitch on the ground and scream inside his head since no noise would come out. As it was lifted, he coughed and heaved, planting one hand on the floor to try and push himself up or crawl away at least, “There it is. There’s you giving up…..can’t even argue with me anymore; have to do this….are you having fun?” 

   It might’ve sounded mocking or accusing if Newt hadn't been trying to dry up his tears. His voice shook and cracked when he spoke, making him mentally curse himself for being so small in the face of Grindelwald.

     “Fun? No. You think I find any of this fun? You think I want to hurt you? You're wrong. I take no pleasure from hurting you, from torturing you, but it is necessary, and I will do whatever is necessary to achieve my means. I don't want to hurt you, I don't even want to hurt Albus, but you both refuse to join the cause, refuse to see the light, refuse to understand what is happening under our very noses! If talking doesn't work, then perhaps this is the only way. This has always been my last choice, my last resort, but I am willing to go to any measure to save our world, even hurt you, my poor little creature.”

     Grindelwald advanced again, watching as Newt attempted to get up and failed, twitching violently. The next moments were a blur for both of them, but once Gellert had Newt shivering on the floor, grasping at his coat to cover his modesty, Grindelwald knew there was no turning back.

    When Grindelwald left the room this time, his candles following after him, he shut his own eyes tightly, feeling almost haunted by Newt’s loud sobs echoing inside that little room, the man’s precious suitcase laying innocently on the other side of the room, too far to be within arms reach, and Newt’s legs too weak to bring him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send more comments, I love hearing from you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but we’re starting to reach the climax and conclusion of this story. There may be a sequel though...

__  


   Within the hour Newt was reduced to pathetic sniffling on the floor, exhausted from earlier. Grindelwald was getting too violent now. The thoughts racing through Newt’s head on how to escape came to a halt when he realized how much more dangerous that could make the dark wizard if he was caught. Instead, he pulled himself  across the floor to his case, lazily slipping it open with much exertion.

  “Dougal…..Dougal!” He whisper-yelled into the case. When no response came at first, he tried calling just a tad louder. Finally, several minutes later, Newt gave a watery smile as the demiguise stepped out, looking around the room cautiously.

   “It’s just me. Nobody's here….I have a job for you, okay?” Newt could barely bring himself up on on elbow to close the case, but he managed, locking it shut and putting the muggle safety on. He reached for the crumpled note in his pocket, unfolding it to pass to the demiguise. His words were harsh and raspy, his throat sore from yelling, but he still managed to gasp out, “That smell? That’s my brother. I want you to follow that scent, okay? Bring everyone with you….don’t stop until you find him. Don’t come back for me, just go and take care of everyone like you always do, you good boy.” 

   Newt saw the tall, skinny window in the corner and grunted with the horrendous effort of getting up. The window was small, and locked, but it was big enough to get the case through if he shoved hard enough.  He was weak, and trying to hit the window only hurt his hand and made him want to cry more at how pitiful he felt. Reaching down to take off his boot, he let out a small laugh as Dougal snatched it from him and very quickly busted the window.

    “Oh my, good boy…” He huffed, sinking back to the ground against the wall, “Go….hurry up, before he decides to come back.”

   Newt grabbed the creature’s head and scratched under his chin, planting a kiss in between his large, mystical eyes before shoving him away towards the window. Newt simply shushed the beast when Dougal tried to protest, making a whiny noise. Waving him away, Newt held it together nicely for a moment before starting to cry again, curling his arms around his knees as he stared at the window where the demiguise and his case disappeared, effectively invisible.

       The demiguise nuzzled at Newt once more, whining a soft goodbye and wishing with all his heart that he didn't have to leave the man, but a moment later Dougal leaped from the window, landing safely in a cushioning bush, and then scrambled away fast as he could to find Newt’s brother.

      Downstairs, Grindelwald had his head in his hands as he let the moving photographs develop. He never felt guilt for his actions, never regretted what was necessary for the greater good, and yet somewhere deep down something heavy pulled at his chest. He didn't know if it was the way Newt had looked at him before with such naive innocence, which changed to horror, fear and pain, or the soft whimpers the man made, which dissolved into sobs and screams. Gellert shook his head, taking a deep breath as he snatched a piece of paper and pen, his hand shaking slightly as he addressed the letter.

_ Albus, _

_ I know how you planned to use Newt Scamander. I also know you're a very busy man with many things on your mind, but if you care for the boy even the smallest amount, you will take this threat very seriously. Albus, I did something tonight that can never be taken away, never be taken back. I did it as a warning, one sacrifice for the greater good. I know you are aware of such actions, such sacrifices that must be made. Deliver the dragon’s egg to me. There are times in life when we have to make difficult choices. Now is your time to choose. If you deliver the egg, I will not harm the boy again, I swear it. This choice is yours to make, make it wisely. Additionally, Albus, I am willing to discuss terms for the boy’s release, but these terms will be mine, not yours, and these terms will be discussed only after the egg had been delivered. I am only willing to discuss these terms in person. I am enclosing a gold coin. It is a portkey with the power to transport only one person to a location of my choosing. If you send anyone other than yourself, they will be treated as an absolute enemy, tortured and more than likely killed. Only use this for yourself. I do hope to hear from you very soon. Newt Scamander needs you to be fast. _

_ Love, Gellert. _

      Grindelwald attached the letter with the moving photographs to his owl, giving her a small treat. He then watched her fly away into the night, before shutting his eyes tightly once again.

*******

     Percival and Theseus were absolutely livid. They had stormed into Albus’ office perhaps thirty minutes prior and haven’t stopped shouting since. Well, Theseus at least.

       “But why send his case? There’s no note….My best guess is Newt somehow got it out, there’s only Thes’ letter here,” Graves threw the letter onto Dumbledore’s desk, seemingly unaffected by the demiguise clinging to him, sifting through the American’s hair.

   “I don’t know. I haven’t received anything. Just go home and take care of the case. Newt keeps all his notes in there, and it’s precisely what he’d want you to do. Don’t fret so much, you’re Director’s of magical law enforcement, act like it.” Albus spoke calmly, “I’ll do it if you’d like. The care of magical creatures teacher is frankly atrocious this year, so I’ll spare our boy the worry of that.” He extended a candy to Dougal, smiling and nodding when the beast came forward to take it hesitantly.

   “Professor, I’ll handle it. Theseus can’t even take care of a house plant. You just do what you have to do,” Percival offered, unbothered by being sniffed and chirped at by the creatures.

   Theseus opened his mouth to protest again, or at least defend himself, but quieted when he noticed that there was an owl pecking on the window. Silence fell over the group like a thick blanket of snow, and Percival was fairly certain that Albus’ hands were shaking when he opened the window. 

      The silence grew only thicker when the owl wa allowed in and the glistening G made itself clear. Although for a long moment it seemed that no one dared breath, it was finally Albus who took the letter, slicing it open with a small knife. His eyes flashed over the words, quick and precise, yet his stomach churned when he noticed the photos. His face was nearly purple as he threw the photos face down on his desk. The coin fell into his lap and he discreetly tucked it into his pocket.

   “Oh my…..Theseus, my boy, this truly isn’t for the faint of heart but you ought to know…..here,” Dumbledore got up and pushed the auror to sit. He slipped them the letter and  waited until they were carefully reading it before slipping the egg from a place under his desk and into his coat pocket. It was tricky and awkward, but he managed with a mumbled “accio dragon egg,”

   “Oh Thes…..I’m so sorry. It’s alright, he’s okay….I-I’m sure of it,” Percival tried to comfort his livid friend who only smacked his hand away.

    “Dumbledore, this ends now! I am not allowing any more of this, it’s been two weeks! Portkey? Give it to me, that is an order from Head of Magical Law enforceme-” Whenever he finally looked up from the note, he stilled in his tracks to see Albus already on his terrace and disappearing with a ‘pop’.

   Percival scratched the back of his neck at the scene, then stepped forward to flip the pictures over. He paled and stepped away, “Oh Theseus….this is just….i-is he naked? Oh sweet Mercy Louis, don’t tell me that sick man has….h-has….” He turned away, eyes shut tight and hand over his mouth, looking a little green, “You brits, I swear….Always so much drama!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Dumbledore is on his way, but will be really agree to Grindlewald’s terms and conditions? I look forward to hearing what you have to say :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we're getting near the end now, but good news! There will likely be a sequel! It'll more Graves/Newt centric. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

     Grindelwald was still at his desk, nursing a cup of hot tea to try and calm his nerves when the wards went off. He sighed, knowing that it was likely that either Albus had arrived, or someone else in his place. He shut the wards off with a flick of his wand and said a silent prayer that it was indeed Arbus. He felt too tired to shed any blood tonight. Glancing into a mirror revealed what a mess his hair had became, and the state of his eyes, so he fixed it with a quiet spell and then lifted his head, setting his statue-like face in place, before stalking down the stairs to the basement. There was a small, nondescript cement cell down there, and if this was Albus, that's where he would have landed.

     Gellert sighed softly as he made his way slowly down the steps, taking them one at a time, and then he flicked a light switch to reveal flickering lights along the ceiling of the cement, basement hallway. Slowly, he marched toward the cell, glanced inside the glass window, and nodded. Yes, there he was, Albus himself. Grindelwald pressed a button at the side of the cell commanding, “Drop your wand, hold your hands up, and I'll come in.”

   Albus did as told, facing the doorway with a kind smile.

“Hello, Gellert. I must say, this is a bit much,” he threw his wand to the ground and stepped back, hands in the air and wiggling his fingers just for show. When the door opened and Grindelwald stepped in he let his smile fade. “You don’t look so good. Keeping yourself well, old friend? You know glamours never worked well on me….I do hope our boy Newt is looking better than you, though I doubt it from the photos you sent.”

       “There's a chance you may see for yourself,” Gellert replied softly, looking Albus over as he carefully picked up the man’s wand and slipped it into his pocket. “It's been a long time, Albus. I didn't know if you'd come. I'm almost surprised you did, but it was the right decision, if you care for Newt. He's easy to care about, you know, despite his flaws.”

   “Yes, he is. He’s the reason I came, not for you. I won't do the insult of trying to pretend I did,” Albus put his arms down and looked over Gellert, “What are these terms and conditions? Think maybe we could talk over a cuppa? I’m simply exhausted from class today, two kids actually ATE the beatles we were going to transfigure.” He knew it was annoying how he could be so casual. Dumbledore had a knack for making any high intensity situation seem small, not like it didn’t matter but more in a way of showing he knew it would pass.

   “You haven't changed, you know that? Not really,” Gellert murmured, sighing softly. “I still see the boy of seventeen, running around chasing birds and lightning bugs, planning the greatest revolution the wizarding world has ever seen, plots and plans, and stargazing on the roof at the end of the night… You were always able to use your words as a weapon. The pen is mightier than the sword, yes? Anyway, I think it's best we remain here. I do care for my followers, and don't need to show you their private residence. But if you want a cup of tea, Albus, it is yours.”

     Gellert waved his hand, the floor melting upwards to form a small table. He snapped, and then a kettle and two cups appeared, and he tilted his head in a small incline. “Lemon tea, I always knew it was your favorite.”

     Albus held no more fondness in his face as Gellert remenised on them. He simply sat down with an impressed whistle whenever the table and tea set was conjured. He nodded as Grindelwald fixed him a cup, “Yes, thank you. And you were always a sadistic and impulsive little thing. I ignored it….for all that stargazing and bird chasing. How foolish we both were; look at us now. You have someone very important. Someone who has never bothered you until you bothered him. He doesn’t care one way or the other about this war, he has his own agenda. Surely you can’t think forcing yourself on him or locking him away is going to make a difference?”

      “It brought you here, didn't it?” Gellert murmured softly. “I think it made quite a difference. How many years has it been since we last saw each other? At least more than five. I am perfectly aware of his agenda, but I'm also aware of yours, Albus. I'm glad you were able to fit Newt into it. I have nothing against the boy, in fact hurting him almost…Pains me, a little. He had a good heart, doesn't he? That's why you wanted to use him to open up the egg.”

   “No. I wanted to use him because he could. That’s all. His skills aren’t the only thing I value about him. He’s a wonderful young man who has brilliant conversations and shares the same dangerous curiosity as any great revolutionary in any history book. As an educator I could hardly pass up the opportunity to nurture someone who’s so clearly brilliant. And he makes a mean Lemon pound cake, as well.” Albus sighed and sipped his tea, “Congratulations on getting me here. I had no intention of coming, but….well, you can take the boy out of Gryffindor, but you can’t take the Gryffindor out of the man.” He chuckled.

    “I honestly can’t believe you. You hurting the boy like that, touching him….you’re lucky he isn’t in any romantic relationship, or you’d have a whole other world of hell to pay for that as well. What is it you wanted to negotiate? Surely you won’t be disappointing and keep demanding the same sanction of this egg. At least make this interesting, Gellert, I know you’ve a touch for the dramatic,” Albus finished, sitting back in his seat.

    “I am willing to make any sacrifice, although I must say, I think I will not be doing that again,” Gellert suddenly looked very tired, and he pushed one strand of hair out of his face, back up into place where it belonged. “I do still want the dragon’s egg, it's true, and I did hope to have Newt unlock it, but I'll be glad at the very least to have it out of your possession. But yes, Albus, since you've come, I'd like to talk. 

     “Why have you given up our cause, when we could have been so great? You call me your old friend, but you know we were much more than that. Think of what we could do, together. No leader, neither of us controlling the other, but working together, as team to save our world. I have not forgotten our last days spent together. I have not forgotten our duel. It plagues me every time in look the mirror, every time I close me eyes. But I am willing to forgive you. I am willing to give it another chance…”

   Albus stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. SO hard, in fact, that he had to wipe his eyes and hold his stomach, “Oh Merlin, you really don’t understand? Gellert…” He calmed himself down and the laughter was dissolving something into sadness, his crinkled eyes and smile threatening to break, “You are a monster. You hunt people down, torture them, kill them...innocent families. You ruin children’s lives, break people’s hearts, destroy their homes…..you are despicable. You ruined whatever we could’ve had whenever you went off and decided that the best way to combat muggles was to commit the hanneous acts they did to us centuries ago ten fold.”

     He straightened his vest and sat up prim and proper, rolling his shoulders back, “There is no conceivable scenario where we would ever work out. I am not open to negotiating working for you, or your cause, or standing by your side. Yes, I am sad about how….how we ended. And I used to miss you, every day, but that’s over now. I know people change, but I not only can not find it in myself to care for you the way I once did, I am outright disgusted by you.” He finished, subconsciously holding in a breath when he finished, eyes raw and piercing into Grindelwald’s. 

       Gellert clenched his teeth and set his bottom lip, his eyes like stone. He swallowed hard once, and then muttered, “I see. Very well. Indeed, we have split apart, gone our different ways. But Albus, don't you see? To have peace, there must be war. The muggles will never accept our civilization if they remain unknowing of it. I don't understand how you could ever plan to do that the way you go about things. But if you will not accept my invitation, so be it. But just because you will not join me, doesn't mean you will not help me.

    “Do you have the dragon’s egg, Albus? Did you bring it? I have a job for you. You're so very good with your words. I don't want to hurt Newt any more, and I swore to you that I wouldn't. No, now it's your job. I want that egg hatched, and he will not hatch it for me. It seems, though, that he will if you are the one to ask it of him.”

  Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and gave one small nod, “Yes, I have it. And no, I won’t make Newt do that. I couldn’t if I tried, that boy doesn’t deserve the guilt. The heavens weep when a good man goes to war….he is a good man. He doesn’t deserve blood on his hands. Now...I-I’m willing to entertain the idea of simply giving you the egg in return for Newt. If you find another way to hatch it, then congratulations to you. But if you’ve grown to care for him as you say, if you don’t want to hurt him, then find another way to hatch this egg. Get creative,”

    It took Albus a moment, but then he snapped, “Ah, right! But you want him to hate me because for some silly reason you think we’re lovers. Again, foolish and wrong of you.” He stretched his arms and got up, “Now if you don’t mind, I’d greatly appreciate if you’d take me to see my old student,” He pat Grindelwald’s shoulder and then stood by the door, tapping his foot expectantly, “Well? Come on, let’s see if what you’ve tried to brainwash into him worked; let’s see if he has turned his back on me.”

      “Now, Albus? I'm not sure yet that I trust that you will do a very good job. And no, I have realized you were not lovers. No, you were clearly raising him to use for your own means. I do believe that, truly, and your pretty words cannot convince me otherwise. No, you were not lovers, and though he cares for you, and you may have even grown to care for him, that is not why you choose him to be your favorite student. Caring can get rather inconvenient, can't it, Albus? Giving that level of care to a tool? I wasn't brainwashing him, I was simply telling him the truth. I know what it feels like to be built up by you, only to be torn apart when I became inconvenient. 

       “You… What would have happened to him if he did refuse to hatch the egg for you? What would have happened if he started demanding things for his creatures that don't line up with what you agree with. You fought the Ministry for him before, but if he ever stepped out of line, do you really think you wouldn't have handed him right over to them? I found today that I rather dislike hurting him, because I can empathize with him, and the way you so easily could have planned to use that poor boy.

        “You know what I want from you, Albus? I want you to go into that room, and tell him just what I'm sure you've been planning for many years. When the time was right that you needed the egg, I'm sure you would've had a clever little speech all planned out to give to him. That's what I want you to do when you see him today.”

    Albus scoffed and crossed his arms, still waiting, “No. Surprisingly, I’m very good at pulling it out of my ass. No clever plan, no speech...I’d just know what to say when it was time. Grindelwald, Gellert…” He reached to lay a and on the other man’s arm, “Come now, surely you won’t give up your showmanship and a chance to show how clever you are just to get back at me. Nobody here wants to hurt anybody further….He’s got an auror at home who wants to take him out for dinner, a brother who is ready to tear the world apart to bring him home, and a whole gaggle of friends across the world who are waiting for his brilliant novel.

   “That is a powerful and amazing wizard you have here, if you were to be true to your cause then you would let him go and blossom and spark the wizarding world like he’s meant to. He is inspiring and exciting, and he can and will empower our society. You don’t need war for peace, you need love. And that boy has so much of it inside of him he doesn’t know what to do,” Albus tucked one of Gellert’s white hairs back in place, “This is my last plea. Don’t make him do this. Don’t ruin his passion.” He finishes, eyes sad and face sagging a little.

     Gellert swallowed hard, biting the inside of his bottom lip. His eyes grew softer when Albus pushed his hair back into place, and he averted his eyes after that, the gears in his head turning. 

     “You were planning to do the same thing,” Grindelwald insisted, eyebrows drawing together. “It's no different, you or I. What difference would you have used the creature for? You still planned to use it as a weapon, to manipulate Newt into hatching the egg just to raise the dragon to kill. You're not so different than me, Albus, yet you pretend your actions are so grand and important. But you had no different intentions for Newt and that egg than I do. So why am I ruining his passion, while you are simply claiming to be a hero?”

    “I don’t claim to be anything. And I don’t deny that I had selfish intentions for the boy…...and you’re right again, we aren’t all that different, but at least I still have a heart. If I can live with you hating me, then I can live with Newt’s despise as well.” He sighed and let his hand fall away from Gellert, “Well then, I suppose I have an egg to hatch…..You bring it to him. It’ll help if he’s...if he’s scared first.”

   Dumbledore really hated himself sometimes. He had a fair share of tricks up his sleeves, it’s just a matter of timing now. He had no real intention of allowing this job to finish, even if he had to leave without the egg. Even if he could only get Newt out. Albus dug the rather large dragon’s egg from his pocket, hesitantly handing it over to Grindelwald, “Go on. I want this over with…” Albus stuffed his hand in his pockets, looking away in guilt as the dark wizard in front of him beamed at the prize.

     “Very good,” Grindelwald nodded, holding the dragon’s egg as if it was the most precious thing he'd ever set eyes on. “Perfect. I will not harm a hair on his head, you have my word. But before I go, Albus, I want you to know something. I do have a heart, and it is no smaller than yours, but hearts are delicate things, Albus, and you've always been the elephant in the porcelain factory.”

     Grindelwald gazed down at Dumbledore’s hand once more, and then turned, touching at his hair as he left the room, locking the door behind himself and ascending the stairs towards Newt’s room.

  He left Albus there thinking, hoping the Aurors were clever enough to at least try and track him. Upstairs, Newt stayed curled up on the bed, looking aimlessly out the window. Usually he’d at least be humming or playing with the corner of the sheets, but nothing now. He was exhausted and alone.

   The sound of footsteps and his door unlocking sent a jolt through him though, and he tried not to shake. Grindelwald hadn’t been in since the window had been broken and he sent his case away, so Newt began to prepare himself for the pain and/or humiliation of punishment.

      Grindelwald pushed the door open with a false sneer, stepping into the room and proudly holding the egg in front of him. 

    “Hello, my little Newt,” Gellert’s eyes gleamed, and he didn't seemed to even notice the broken window. “Albus has sent us a present. Remember the dear little dragon egg? Well, it has arrived, mother dragon.”

  Whatever colour Newt had in his face drained, leaving him staring like a deer in the headlights, “The egg….? No. No, I won’t hatch it. You can’t make me, there’s no threat you can give that would scare me enough to do it now….” he reached for the egg, snatching it to his chest protectively, eyes watering, 

      “Please. Don’t make me….wh-what else do you want? More photographs to send to my family? Want me to beg and cry? Oh, or….or slave me away? Not this….I won’t be responsible for making a monster. I won’t kill people…” He whimpered and found himself on the floor, head bowed as he clutched the egg.

     “Oh, little Newt, I'm not going to make you do anything. Stand up, my dear, don't cry. I'm not the only one who wants you to do this now. See, we have a visitor, an old friend of yours. I think he's really looking forward to seeing you, why don't I bring him up, yes? I think it's best he speak to you now, little Newt,” Grindelwald stroked a hand down Newt’s face gently. “Oh little creature, you look so pretty when you cry, I wonder if Professor Dumbledore will agree… Would you like me to fetch him for you?” Gellert’s eyes twinkled dangerously.

   Newt sniffled and looked up, “Dumbledore….? He’s here? Is anyone else? Send them away, I don’t care if they’re coming to help….this is my fight. My problem. I won’t help you, I don’t care if Albus comes in here and begs me….I’ll cry for you all you want if that’s what you like. It’s worth ensuring less unnecessary destruction,” The hand that gripped his chin tightly made him give a small yelp, but he didn’t pull away.

   “B-bring him if you’d like, but don’t you dare hurt him….Merlin, have you hurt him? Did you take him too?” Newt asked desperately, reaching one hand to grip Gellert’s coat, “Let him go, let him go home...I-I’ll let you have whatever you’d like, but I won’t help you hurt anyone…..money? Someone to make you feel good about yourself? Sex? Have it…I’m not above that. However, I am above putting anyone’s innocent life in danger.”

    He was quiet and Newt kept his voice a little dangerous. If Dumbledore was here, he was mostly afraid of facing the reality that he actually had been used all along. He had no idea what to believe anymore.

      “Oh little Newt, my poor little Newt, don't you understand? Albus is here all on his own free will. I extended an  invitation, and he has arrived. Yes, perhaps I did… Prod him a bit, but he now understands the situation quite well. I don't want to hurt you, little Newt. Albus, on the other hand… He has hurt me one too many times. I would never kill Albus, but I'm not afraid to maim him, and claim him, and make him mine again.”

     This was a lie, but it seemed effective enough to stir something in Newt’s eyes, so he continued on this line of talking. “No, you were telling the truth all along, Albus is not in love with you, but apparently he does care for you enough to show up here after receiving those pictures. His mistake. I've given him two options, join me, or not, I want that egg hatched, and I will tear him apart limb by limb if I have to to get you to comply. Do you understand? I will destroy him. Now, why don't I go retrieve him, shall I, and you can begin to make your decision.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give kudos! I hope you enjoyed :-) I'll try to have the next bit up soon!


End file.
